Strange Love
by NyghtStryker
Summary: An abused Judai sets fire to his house and runs away, spending the night under a tree waiting fo death. but what happens when he's rescued by a Teal haired boy who happens to, along with his friends, stumble upon the dying boy?
1. The Runaway

Yaoi, leave while you still can, if not, enjoy. I don't own anything, kinda inspired by an Avatar the last airbender episode, just names and random episody stuff, sorry about that.

**Chapter 1: The Runaway**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The brunette screamed, running through the halls, wincing every step he took.

"Oh come on~, Slave, I wanna feel good~. Come on back ere, Little Slave." The large, dangerous man slurred as he wobbled after the small brunette, reaching into his pocket for a big, silver, blood stained knife.

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE YOU DRUNK, PERVERTED BASTARD!" The brunette screamed, voice growing scared, breath and body shaking.

The trembling boy wobbled through what seemed like his house, but he knew it wasn't his anymore, it belonged to the man chasing him as he was his "Step-Step-Father" since his mother has been married three times. His real father was killed in an explosion at his science lab, he was 7, the boy's mother didn't even cry at the funeral. His loving father dies and all his mother does, is marry another man. The man his mother married was a nice man but he started taking out all of his anger on the small boy at the age of 9, he was divorced out of the family soon after. It was 2 years with his mother, him and this house, but she then married the guy that was chasing him now.

This man wasn't all bad at first, but he was still rude. Tall, dark and hansome is what the boy's mother would have described him, he, would have said something like, "He's large, perverted, and disgusting" but his mother would have hated him. Three months after the marriage, the brunette's mother fell to a fever, but due to her poor health, it was worse than a fever. She died on the day of the boy's birthday, leaving his birthday present, a drunken, perverted bastard.

"Leave me alone, I have to get out of here, I need to save myself before this bastard gets a hold of me." The male whispered to himself, hugging the wall and scanning the living room that lied just a little ways from the front door. The fireplace letting off the only light in the house, flickering away with its abnormal beauty.

"Found you." The boy yelped as he felt a wave of unbarable pain rushing through his body as he fell to the floor.

"Sh-it, y-you bastard." The boy choked, feeling hot, thick liquid running through his fingers as he his grip tightened, hurting, crying as he stood up and ran.

He ran and ran, until he reached the door, he looked back at the flicking fire in the fireplace. A once precious place, but he knew it wasn't precious anymore. He bolted to the fire grabbing one of the flaming logs and threw it, he didn't care where, just someplace that will send this bitch to the firey, unmerciful depths of hell. "Bye-bye, Lucifer," He smiled, feeling the hot liquid trail from his dry, cracked lip; he grabbed the door knob and turned.

He felt excitement well up as he pushed the door open to reveal a full, bright, beautiful moon resting behind a hill. He looked back to see Lucifer running towards him, he smiled and close the door behind him, hearing and feeling the large bang the man made when he ran into the big, thick wooden door.

He felt the man punch the door which made him jump, he had his house key with him. His smile grew into a smirk as he reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a cold, bronze, key and slid it into the lock. The key turned and made a clicking sound that signaled that it was locked and he could leave now, he smiled again and let go of the door and everything his life was until now. "Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye, Lucifer." The brunette whispered as he limped down the stairs, through the dead yard and onto the sidewalk. He started to walk.

**2 hours later . . . . .**

The brunette came to the top of a steep hill, laying just outside the park, where an old tree sat, lonely with no one around to keep it company. He sat under it's dark green leaves. Panting and losing consciousness, he smiled and said, "My name is Judai Yuki, and my name will never change. I'll be with you soon Dad, Mom." Judai said as he closed his eyes and slept, waiting for the moment his existence would stop forever.

**The Next Day. . . . .**

"Johan! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" called Alexis, her blond hair and blue skirt flowing in the wind.

"Ok Alexis I'm coming!" Johan replied, grabbing his bag from the park bench and running over to the blond when he heard, "Yo! Sarge! Did ya' hear?" it was Hasselbarry, and behind him were Sho, Chazz, Jim, Ryo and Atticus.

"Hear what?" This got his attention, he always disliked it when people knew something that he didn't.

"There was a fire not too far from here, they say a man and his son lived there and the man died in the fire but the son is missing." Sho spoke shyly, as always but he seemed saddened by this too.

"Where do you think the son is?" Johan questioned.

"Don't know Sarge, but I heard that the man that died was carrying a knife that was covered in the blood of his son, they think that the son was stabbed and then managed to get away. Poor guy's probably dead by now." Hasselbarry was saddened too when Sho perked up and asked, "What's that?" Everyone looked to the bluenette but didn't see anything in particular.

"See what Sho?" Alexis asked moving closer to the bluenette, wondering what he saw.

"Is that, blood?" Everyone froze, but looked to where the boy was pointing and they did see the blood.

It was a deep crimson that still looked wet, and the they noticed there was more, going up the steep hill. They followed it and came to an old tree, they also noticed the blood went to what looked like the other side of the gigantic tree. Atticus decided he would be the hero and went to go check it out, everyone watched as his face filled with emotions like terror, heart brake and other saddened emotions as he fell to his knees, tears falling down his face, "Poor, tortured soul, Rest In Piece." He bowed and then continued to cry.

Ryo ran over to the brunette and his eyes went to shock, then they saddened as his hands started to rub circles on the other's back, a single tear falling. "May you live happily in the next life."

"Ryo what is it?" Sho asked, confused and concerned.

" The boy who went missing, we found him." Atticus whispered before wiping his tears and standing up.

"Sho you shouldn't see this. Everyone come help us give this boy a proper burial." Ryo said coldly, but this tone was heart broke too.

"Wait, what do you mean "Burial"?" Johan panicked, seeing how Atticus and Ryo were, he was afraid to see what was on the other side of that tree.

"There's no way he could've survived." Atticus murmured before calling the school and telling them that they would be late.

Johan and the others walked catiously to the other side, where Atticus and Ryo were. They saw a boy covered in dirt, ash and blood. But he had a smile on his face like he achieved something honorable. His clothes were torn and wrinkled and his hair was ruffled and dirty, his lips were a pinkish-blue. Johan went over to the body and brushed brunette hair away from the boy's face, getting a stir as a response. He jumped back before grabbing the boy and cradling him as he ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around the boy's waist, where the stab wound was, "He's still alive, we need to get him to my house, since it's closer than hospital." Atticus and Ryo's eyes widened, "How could he, he's probably been out here all night, he would have bled to death before the sun came up." Johan placed his hand on the boy's head and gasped, "He's got a really bad fever, if we don't do something, he will die."

Johan inhaled before bringing the boy closer to his chest and lifted him off the ground, legs dangling off his arm and head resting against the bluenette's chest. He noticed something in one of his hands, it looked like a necklace, and a card, and then he said, "This guy has nothing now, he would have died anyway if we hadn't of found him, now let's hurry back to my place so we can clean him up.

"Got it, Sarge"  
>"Yeah, let's go."<br>"We must hurry"  
>"He has us now, so we are responsible for him."<p>

And then they started down the hill and to Johan's house, with the unconscious brunette sleeping soundly but pained in the bluenette's arms.


	2. The Beauty Under The Dirt

Yaoi, language, and other things. Enjoy. *blah blah* is TV voices, 'blah' is thought and other stuff and "blah blah blah" is actually speaking.

**Chapter 2: The beauty under the dirt**

The gang hurried quickly to Johan's house, Ryo flung the door open as Johan walked inside and yelled, "Mom! Dad! Come 'ere, hurry!" the mother was the first to come in, worried about the tone her son was using.

"What on earth happened!" She then ran down one of three hallways and came back with first aid kits, bandages, towels and everyone could hear that she started a bath.

She then took the sleeping brunette into her arms and carried him to where the bath was running. The gang sat down on the couches panting and gasping for air, Johan turned on the TV to reveal the news.

*This just in, the man that was burned in the fire has just been revealed to be Lucifer Shadow and the son is Judai Yuki, son of Christopher Yuki and Serena Yuki. We have also found Lucifer Shadow's criminal record, showing he's been arrested for drugs, alcohol, sexual harassment, abuse, murder, theft and kidnap. We still don't know where the son is but we have found dangerous drugs in Lucifer's pocket labeled -Judai-.* The reporter talked as the gang stared with wide eyes, Johan turned the TV off only to have nothing but the sound of running water.

"Oh. My. God. He lived with such a man?" Atticus whispered, gripping Ryo's hand, Ryo did the same.

"I can't believe he survived with that man, and he must have known about his criminal record but he didn't leave?" Alexis questioned holding a crying Sho in her arms.

"Probably because he couldn't, he probably had nowhere else to go. So he decided to stay and just live with it." Chazz snorted but then saddened at the thought.

"I saw his neck, he had strangle marks. His ankles and wrists had rope marks and cuts. I think he was standing up for himself this whole time. But that bastard kept getting the best of him." Ryo said shutting his eyes, trying to rid his mind of the sight.

"Johan! Go get some of your clothes; this boy can't continue wearing what he's got on. Oh and get a couple blankets, he freezing." Johan nodded and ran up to his room, coming back a couple moments later with two thick blankets and some clothes.

He walked through the living room containing the rest of the gang, and down the hall to his mother to drop of the clothes and blankets. There was silence for a couple minutes when Johan materialized from the hallway, wide-eyed and blushing, only able to say," He is a dude, right?" that got everyone's attention.

**Judai's POV**

"Mhmm." I mumbled, feeling nice hot steam in my face. I opened my eyes, only to close them again. "Mom? Dad?" I whispered expecting to hear their sweet, loving voices but what I heard was something different, "They aren't here but you're safe now, why not you come out and dry yourself off, then you can put these on and warm you up a bit, you must've been freezing being outside all night. Good thing my son and his friends found you, or you might not be alive right now." There was a woman talking to me, saying that I'm, alive?

I shot my eyes open and tried to sit up but a wave of pain came over me and I growled instead. I noticed I was in a bath, a bubble bath. "God, that stings!" I yelped as I reached for my side noticing the gash wound was still there.

"We had to get you cleaned up before we put any bandages on, I put the soap in so one, you can have more privacy and two, the soap would clean most of your injuries, sorry about the stinging." The woman continued, she seemed really nice, I never knew nice people existed.

"Who are you?" I knew it was a stupid question but I'm naked in a bubble bath I just want to know who the person was that got me in the water.

"My name is Lily Anderson, but I would like it if you called me Lily. What's your name?" She was nice, she hasn't tried to hurt me at all, she's, helping me.

"Um, my name is, Judai Yuki. It's n-nice to meet you." I started feeling shy, and kind of uncomfortable.

"It's very nice to meet you Judai, now let's get you dried off and into some dry clothes." I saw her take my hand and pull me up, I still had no idea what was going on. My legs were shaking, my hands were numb, the bath was warm but I was still cold.

"But I only have the clothes I came in. Did you wash them or something?" I wondered why they were so nice to me, I should've been dead. Wouldn't people just think I'm dead and end up burying me alive? I'm actually kind of glad that this family found me.

"Oh yours are in the wash, you'll be borrowing my son's clothes." She smiled when she said that.

"Is that really ok? I mean, for me to be here wearing your son's clothes and using your bath." I could feel that rough yet soft feeling of the towel she had wrapped around me, it smelled nice and clean.

"Well, I think you might be staying here for awhile. So I wouldn't want you starving and dirty." She continued drying me off while I continued to tremble, not from the cold, but probably from the blood loss.

"Thank you, Lily. I really appreciate everything your doing for me." I smiled my best, but I bet it wasn't as good I the one I used to have, I haven't smiled for years.

"You have a very pretty smile Judai, and beautiful hair, it's long though. When was the last time you've taken care of it?" I jumped, I've completely forgotten about my hair, it must be pretty long.

"I haven't paid much attention to it, I actually completely forgot about it." I smiled nervously.

"Well when I'm done with it, it will even more beautiful. Do you want to keep it long?" I hesitated but I actually liked it kind of long, if not a little bit.

"Maybe just a little shorter, but I like it kind of long, is that ok?" I feel like I'm taking up too much of her time, but she's so nice I just want to talk to her forever.

"How 'bout I'll cut it right below your shoulder blades, do you like that?" I nodded.

She set the towel on my shoulders before she went to what looked like a medicine cabnet, she opened it and pulled out a pair of scissors, I shuddered. When she came back over to me she patted my head, it was reassuring in a way. I looked at the designs on the door, following their curvy pattern with my eyes. When I got to the bottom of the door I heard her say she was done. She helped me up and faced me to the mirror, I liked it. I smiled and she smiled, then after she helped me get into her son's clothes.

The clothes were a white button up shirt that was a little big, red boxers and baggy black pants. They were warm and they smelled nice too.

"Let's go to the living room so we can patch up your wounds, the bleeding stopped so we can take it easy when we walk." I nodded and took her hand, she smiled and open the bathroom door leading to a long hallway. I was wobbling a little but I managed to keep up.

**Regular POV**

"Hey, the water's stopped." Sho stated, making everyone jump.

"Oh, what do you think he's like?" Alexis asked.

"Probably like an abused druggy." Chazz snorted, everyone giving him a deadly glare.

"That's not nice, but I don't really know what he'll look like." Atticus stated.

"I couldn't really look at him, he looked, empty." Ryo mumbled, shutting his eyes again.

"He, is a He, right?" Johan questioned.

"Here he comes." Sho whispered, everyone turning to the hallway.

"Hey guys, Judai, these are the people who saved you." Lily whispered, getting a shuffling sound as a response.

Everyone in the room darted their eyes to the brunette emerging from behind the woman, their eyes widened. "U-um, t-thank you for h-helping me." The boy's blushed, Alexis was shocked.

"So you're Judai-chan. I'm Alexis Rhode, it is very nice to meet you." The blond introduced coming over to the brunette and lightly hugging him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alexis." Alexis smiled and patted his head, earning a smile in return.

"My name's Chazz, so don't mess with me." Chazz snorted making Judai shuffle behind Lily a little bit more, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Sarge don't be so mean, he just woke up from something horrible and your telling him what to do. I'm sorry about him, My name's Hasselbarry. Hope we can be friends Sarge." He came up and ruffled the brunette's hair, Lily smiled a bit when Judai loosened his grip.

"I would love if we can be friends." Judai smiled, making Hasselbarry blush a little.

"Hello, oh beautiful creature. I'm Alexis's big brother but you can call me Atticus." He cooed as he touch his lips against Judai's free hand, earning a nervous smile from the brunette.

"I can't really see the resemblance. But it's nice to meet you either way." Judai smiled.

"I love him already!" Alexis yelled making Atticus sad and depressed, he walked over a corner and sulked.

"Don't worry Judai, this happens a lot." Lily whispered to the worried Judai, it just made him confused.

"Name's Ryo, Sho over here's my little brother." Judai watched as a tall, dark bluenette walked over to him with a short light bluenette, they both shook his hand and Judai smiled.

"Hello Ryo, Sho. I hope we can be friends." Sho beamed, Ryo smiled, "Sure thing" they both replied in unison.

"Hey there mate, I'm Jim and this is Shirley." The austrailian smirked as a big alligator1 came up to Judai's feet.

Everyone gasped and tried to get it away from the brunette but all Judai did was giggle and smile and pet the scaled creature, "Hey there Shirley, it's very nice to meet someone as pretty as you." Shirley made her alligator sound and curled up against the brunette's legs.

"I'm likin' this kid more and more." Jim commented, smiling at Judai.

"Johan, go get your father and bring him here after you've introduced yourself." Lily ordered, but she was smiling.

"You got it mom. My name's Johan Anderson, you can call me Johan. Oh and I saw that you had these, I kept an I eye on them while you were taking a bath." He held out a hand to reveal a golden locket and a single card. Judai beamed.

"Thank you so much, I thought I dropped them somewhere." Johan smiled as the brunette hugged him tightly.

"You're very much welcome." Johan replied as the brunette let him go and regained possession of his belongings, the warmth still tingled on the bluenette's body.

Johan waved and disappeared down one of the other halls only to come back a minute later dragging a man behind him.

"Wait Johan, I was so close to finishing grading a 10 paged report!" Judai hid behind Lily while everyone just laughed.

"Johan can you help me bandage his side? He might have other injuries so we'll have to check." Lily said as she led Judai to the coffee table where he sat on a stool.

"Sure thing." Johan answered dropping the older male and walking over to the brunette.

"Now wait just a minute. Who's this pretty lady sitting in my living room?" the man asked as everyone laughed, Judai blushed and Johan twitched from annoyance.

"He's a dude, Jack." Chazz scoffed.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that." Judai smiled and gave the man an 'It's okay' look.

"I get that a lot. No worries." Judai grinned, Jack smiled and everyone continued to chuckle.

"Ok, Judai can you lift your arms up a tad bit?" Johan asked unbuttoning his shirt to reveal tanned, creamy skin.

**1 hour later**

"Ouch, that smarts." Judai complained as Lily finished with the bandages.

"I'm sorry Judai, but you had a lot more injuries than we had thought, so it's gonna hurt to move for awile. Johan why not you carry him to the spare room next to yours." Lily said.

"Ok, come on Judai." Johan inhaled and lifted him up, legs dangling off of one arm and head resting against his chest.

After Johan had left with Judai everyone smirked, "We have to get those two together."


	3. Awkward Poses

Yaoi, language and other stuffy stuffy. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Awkward Poses**

"It's been 2 hours since we sent Johan to carry Judai to his room, what on earth could they be doing?" Chazz snarled, it's really only been an hour, everyone sighed.

"Could the gods of love have rained down on them? Oooh." Atticus portrayed, making everyone smirk.

"Maybe they're doing the naughty." Alexis's smirk grew bigger as she ran out of the room but not before grabbing the camera that just happened to be on the coffee table.

"Uh-oh." Everybody in the room said before they bolted out of the room towards the blonde.

"SHHHHHH! You'll wake 'em up!" Alexis whispered, hissing at Chazz who was laughing.

"Oh wake them up, what could honestly be more important then-." Chazz laughed as he threw the door only to gasp.

"You dumbass!" Alexis yelled as she grabbed both Chazz and the door.

"Whoa, did you get pics of that?" Chazz asked, looking hopeful to the tall blonde.

"I'm fucking Alexis Rhode. Don't underestimate me." She gleamed.

"I want to see." Sho, Ryo, Atticus, Lily and Jack all said.

"Whoa there mates, we should really give them privacy." Jim said, waving his hands in the air indicating that they shouldn't.

"You want to see too."  
>"Damn right mate, open this door."<p>

They all nodded and slowly opened the door, revealing only a strip of light. And at the end of that strip was a bed, it was in front of a big, curtained window, and on the bed were two figures. One everyone knew was Johan (Blue hair) and the other figure, just under one of Johan's strong arms laid an angelic being. Everyone gasped when they realized it was Judai, but then they smiled. The two were in the middle of a huge grey confuter covered bed, tangled up with each other. Johan looked like he was cradling the brunette and Judai looked as if he was being protected by the bluenette.

They stared as they stirred, moving around until Johan was laying on his back with Judai laying on his chest, their legs tangled. Lily smiled and walked over to the bed, she started to move the grey confuter up and over the two teens until she noticed their hands. Their hands were different sizes but they looked perfect together, like two pieces of the same puzzle, she watched as they stirred again. But this time instead of moving their bodies they had just moved their hands, until they became entertwined with each other.

"Judai's never leaving this family, he's living here now." She saw every one nod.

"Alexis let me see the camera." Lily whispered as Alexis came over and handed the woman the camera, smiling at the sight before them.

"I might as well start their own scrapbook." Lily laughed as she pushed the button, revealing a flashing sound, but showing a beautiful picture of her son and the mysterious stranger that came into their life.

"Goodnight, Johan. Goodnight, Judai." She whispered, kissing each of their heads before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

**The Next Day**

"Why did we spend the night again?" Ryo questioned, thanking Lily for the breakfast.

"Thought you guys might want to see more pics, and their reactions." Lily laughed, everyone perked up.

"You got more?" Jack asked, slightly grossed out, yet slightly excited.

"They kept moving, I finally ran out of memory at like 1:34 in the morning." Lily yawned.

"Oh, did they do the naughty?" Alexis asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, but there were a lot of awkward poses." Everyone watched as Lily pulled the camera out of a kitchen drawer.

"Awwwww." Everyone cooed at all the pictures.

The pictures contained, Judai on Johan, Johan on Judai, them hugging, hands entertwined, smiles, sexy poses, cute poses, all kinds. Lily left the camera on the table while she led everyone to the room the boys were sleeping in. The woman smiled as she pushed the door open to a morning lit room, and the sleeping figures. Alexis gasped when she saw the pose they were in.

Everyone looked towards the boys and smiled, as were the sleeping figures. Johan was laying on his back smiling down at Judai, cuddled up to the boys chest, one of the bluentte's arms wrapped around the brunette's shoulder. They were both as close as humanly possible, smiling and cuddling. They heard Judai sneeze, it was time for them to go, and so Alexis ran out of the room and came back whispering, "Just one last picture, then we'll be gone and wait for the screaming." Ryo sighed, Chazz's eyes widened, and the others giggled.

After Alexis took the picture, she ran out of the room follow by the boys, leaving Lily to close the door, "Judai's deffinatly staying with us." then she closed the door softly and walked down the hall, grinning on how she was going to get the brunette to stay.


	4. Favors

Yaoi, enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Favors**

"He's never leaving, I will make him stay, with the best way I know possible. Tricking him." Lily smirked while everyone hid behind the couch, only a few people that are still living have seen this side of her.

**In the bedroom**

"Mmhm." Judai moaned as he reached out to the source of warmth that lied next to him.

He had never slept this good before.

The brunette nuzzled into the pleasurable warmth, yawning, but then going back to sleep. _Wait, where am I?_ His eyes shot open only to hiss at the light that was blurring his vision.  
>Just as he was about to get up something fell on top of him. "Ow, wait, when did I get in a bed?" He tried to remember but it was all a blur.<p>

"Mmhmm, ice-cream." The brunette froze.

"W-who?" When Judai turned toward the voice, he jumped, there was a random blue-haired guy in his bed.

"Wait, this isn't my bed. Where the hell am I?" Just then the male under the covers hugged the brunette and pulled him down, Judai was now face to chest with the bluenette.

Judai couldn't help but smile as he breathed in the bluenette's scent, "Mmhm, blueberries." But right as he finished the other, older man yawned and slowly started to opens his eyes.

_Uh-oh_ was all Judai could think.

**Johan's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I woke up that morning and felt happy, not like other days where I felt groggy, I actually felt nice. I noticed something poking my face. But it wasn't bad, it was actually soft and smelled like strawberries and chocolate. I could feel a warm gaze on me, like I was being watched, that's when I noticed, that a brunette was laying next to me and I was, hugging her.

"Who are you?" I let go and the girl flew up, she was in my clothes, they looked cute on her.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?" I saw her chocolate/honey eyes, they were beautiful.

"I asked first. And while you're at it, mind explaining why you're wearing my clothes?" I saw her eyes widen and look franticly at the clothes that were on her, like she didn't even know she was wearing them.

"What did you do to my clothes?" I smiled, chuckling a little.

"I asked who you were. Not for you to ask another question." She pouted, it was adorable.

"My name Judai Yuki, I ran away from home and was stabbed by my step-step father, I was dying last time I checked." She looked like she was trying to remember something.

"My name is Johan Anderson, son of Lily Anderson and Jack Anderson." Her eyes widened.

"Holy crap! Now I remember, you saved me and brought me here. Your mom gave me a bath and cut my hair, then you and your mom put medicine on my cuts. I couldn't move so you carried me here and then you collapsed next to me telling me to shut and let you sleep, I was in too much pain so I didn't care." It was my turn for my eyes to widen.

"Now I remember." She chuckled and started to lay back down.

"I remember thinking you, your mom and all you friends were very nice, saving me and all." She smiled the most heart-melting smile I have ever seen.

"I remember you hiding behind my mom, like a scared little girl." I layed there in wonder when she suddenly pounced on me.

"I am no girl Blueberry! And I was not scared either!" I laughed nervously, remembering he was a dude, good thing I didn't say anything.

All of a sudden I felt us going backwards, I heard Judai yelp as I grabbed him and pulled him in protectively, and then we hit the floor.

It took a moment for me to realize we had fallen on the floor, nice and cold, yippie. I noticed my arms weren't around Judai anymore, they were thrown over my head. Judai moaned, it made my legs move, trying to get up to see where he was. But they couldn't, instead they rubbed up against-, I blushed. Judai moaned again, but this time it was right next to my ear, hot breath against the side of my neck.

"Judai?" I said looking down at my own body, there lied Judai.

My leg was pressing up in between his, I blushed more. I felt his grip on my shirt, just below the collar. He was panting, his body pressing against my own. He was wearing one of my white button-up shirts, which had the first and last two buttons undone. My black pants were resting on his hips, slightly off centered and the zipper undone. That chocolate brown hair of his was wild, yet tame at the same time. Chocolate strands sprayed against the white shirt, and I could feel heat radiating off his skin, if not me.

"Judai, you okay?" I could feel his heart beat, it was beating just as fast as mine.

"Uh, yea, that scared me though. Are you okay?" I nodded and watched as Judai got up, well tried to at least.

"Oof! God that hurts." He hissed, gripping a handful of my shirt, the one that was one me.

"You sure you're okay?" I get up, avoiding lifting my legs any higher and brushed my hand against his ribs, smirking at him hissing.

"Well it seems you're still in pain, c'mon." I said standing up, lifting Judai up with me.

He pressed his chest up against mine as he threw his legs around my waist, I could feel them tightening. His arms were already wrapped around my neck with his panting against my other ear. I felt aroused but I kept my cool as I walked to the bedroom door watching as Judai let go, opened the door and then threw his arm back around my neck, tightening to the point of choking someone, but I didn't.

I walked down the hallway to the kitchen, only to find Alexis, Jim, Sho and everyone else, staring at us.

"It looks like someone had a good time." Alexis smirked.

"We didn't do anything we were just sleeping," I felt Judai's grip tighten, "Mom, Judai needs some Asprin, his ribs are killing him.

"Ok Johan-chan, lay him on the couch over there and I'll bring him some Asprin and water." I nodded and walked over to the couch.

Judai was whimpering and panting more when I got there, my heart dropped a little.  
>I started to let him down when he gasped and tightened his grip. "Mom, think you can make it a double?" I saw her nod so I continued to lay him down.<p>

"I-it hur-ts." Judai whined into my ear.

"It'll be ok after you take some pain killers, that knife didn't hit any major arteries but it still is pretty deep. I'd be surprised if it didn't hurt." Sho said.

"And your fever went down when you got here so we don't have to worry about that." Ryo mumbled.

Judai finally loosened his grip on me, revealing his eyes. They were half lidded and glazed, he was blushing, panting and hugging me, I loved it.

I stroked his hair a few times before I stood up to watch my mom feed the Asprin and water to Judai, he sighed and closed his eyes, his breathing steadied.

"Now that he's napping I'll make you two breakfast, I'm trusting you to wake him up when it's ready." She smiled, but it was, off maybe?

"Sure Ma', but Ma' where's his Mom? Wouldn't she want to know if he's okay?" I saw everyone at the table grimace.

"I looked 'im up mate, he's got no mother. She died of a fever, and then his dad treated him like a sex slave. He was taken out of school at the end of middle school. I walked by his house today, there's still a bunch of stuff. Thought you and 'im could go over there and recued some stuff." Jim talked, but he lost me at "he's got no mother", I felt so, so, empty.

**Twenty minutes later Judai's POV**

I had nightmare after nightmare when I was living at my house, but here, here is different. I felt safe, like no one would ever hurt me. I knew it wouldn't last long though, I always screw things up, making people hate me and hurt me and treat me like trash. I felt insecure about the smallest things about me, like my posture, or my eye color, or even my personality. But I wanted to try to be like this family, find someone who would protect me. Then I thought back to Johan and how he held me as we fell off the bed, it was small, but it made me happy.

Just then I felt a rocking sensation.

I slowly opened my eyes to Johan, the blue haired boy who saved my life. A wave of happiness flowed through me. "Johan," I breathed.

"Hey Judai, it's time for breakfast, can you stand?" I smiled and sat up, the pain killers haven't worn off yet but they did feel a little tingly.

"I-I think so." Just when I was about to get up Johan weaved his arm around my and draped my arm around his neck.

"Well, I wouldn't want to take any chances. C'mon." He spoke with such a kind voice, it was soothing and exotic.

I smiled more as he pulled me up, I flinched when my bare feet touched the cold floor. He just laughed and walked me over to the table.

**Regular POV**

The table was in the dining room with an elegant crystal chandalear hanging above it. The table was long and was covered in a blue-ish red mixed table cloth. Judai stared in awe at the golden dishes and silverware, then he saw the food.

"Oh. My. God. I love you all." Judai breathed as Johan sat him down infront of a big, golden plate of surup drenched pancakes.

"Well I'm glad you like pancakes, almost every week." Lily gracefully stated.

Judai's eyes turned into heart shapes as he said, "I'm loving this place like it's my week's worth of food!" everyone stared, confusion rushing through them.

"What do you mean, week's worth?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, uh, I said that?" Judai looked a little nervous but there was something else, fear.

"We must of just misunderstood, anyway, Judai you can eat." Johan smiled as Judai, beamed, already taking a bite.

"Judai, I have to ask a favor of you. But you have to promise you won't say no." Lily smirked, making Judai shift uncomfortably.

"Yea, I promise, so what's this favor?" Judai promised, chewing on a piece of surup covered pancake.

"I want you to live here with us." Lily's smirk grew bigger, Judai choked on his pancake.

"There's no way-," Judai blurted, "You said you wouldn't say no, are you breaking our promise?" Lily interrupted, watching as Judai was written with guilt.

"I wasn't breaking-, I mean, I just-, I . . . . . . fine." Judai rambled, calming down.

"Yay! Now then, we're going to have you dress in Johan's clothes again but then I'm taking you shopping and getting you transferred to Johan's school." Judai was speechless.

"But I don't think my school will like that." Everyone watched as Judai saddened, making Johan's heart drop.

"What do you mean? Why would they be mad about you transferring schools?" Judai sighed.

"Lucifer funds the school and in return, the teachers had his permission to beat me, give me bad grades and throwing me into the pool in the middle of winter." Judai explained, laving everyone shocked.

"Why would they do that?" Alexis yelled.

"Because, they were given $450 every time they hurt me." Johan came over to Judai and hugged him, cradling the brunette in his arms.

"Judai, we're getting you transferred, I'll never let anything bad happen to you again." Judai felt his cheeks heat up but he didn't mind, he was too busy trying not to cry.

"Thank you, Johan." Every one shot each other a look of 'they're perfect' when the brunette nuzzled into Johan's shoulder.

"Well then, Johan, why not you go help him get dressed." Atticus held in a smirk.

"K, Ma', c'mon Judai." Johan replied, lifting Judai out of his chair.

"Wait!" Judai said grabbing a bare, buttered pancake and started nibbling on it, one thought ran through the others' minds, _Fucking adorable._


	5. Shopping with Lily and Alexis

Yaoi, enjoy. Might have some singing and badass Judai, depends on how I feel when I get there. ^.^

**Chapter 5: Shopping With Lily and Alexis**

"I'm taking you shopping and then if we have enough time we'll paint the room of your choice, the color of your choice." Lily smiled.

"Oh, oh, oh. Can I come? I want to take pictures!" Alexis said grabbing the camera and giving the older woman a pleading look.

"I think it would be great. You can take pictures of Judai in all kinds of outfits." Lily smirked towards the boys, watching their cheeks burn.

"Yay!" Alexis exclaimed.

"C'mon Judai, before they start their evil plan to get you in a dress." Judai nodded, his cheeks tinted with red.

** 1 hour later**

Everyone was wondering why it was taking so long for Judai to get dressed, when all of a sudden, "Look! It's-, Judai?" Sho stared.

Johan was helping him walk but it didn't change how the outfit looked. Judai was wearing a tight, black tank top that had a collar which came half way up his neck. There was a red belt that looped through the pant loops that rested on the brunette's hips. His pants were light blue skinny jeans, covering some of the red sneakers that were on his feet.

"You sure he should be walking this much? You know the pain killers will wear off soon." Ryo said pointing to the way Judai was using Johan for support.

"Ya' know I think you're right Ryo. Johan, why not you tag along, help him walk." Lily ordered, smirking.

"Sure, Ma'." Johan managed to say, shuddering at the woman's smirk.

"You guys, really don't…. have to do this, just for me." Judai said sleepily.

Everyone saw Judai's sleepy state and could only think one thing, _so damn cute_. Judai noticed these stares but didn't say anything, he felt, happy.

"W-well, we should go. Judai have you ever been on a max?" Alexis asked.

"No, why?" everyone shared a horrified look before they all exclaimed, "To the max!" Judai was just confused as he was slowly led out the door.

"So are you all coming?" Judai asked, only getting quick nods as a response.

Once everyone was in the car they drove to the max station where they got their tickets and got on. It was crowded and Judai kept to the group the whole time, but it was fun for him. Their stop was in front of a huge mall, filled with people and stores. Judai stared in awe while Johan smiled at him, "Never seen a mall either, huh?" Judai slowly nodded, not tearing his eyes away from giant pumpkin in the front windows, "But, what's with the pumpkin?" Johan chuckled, telling him about how they change the object for every holiday, and that one was for Halloween.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Judai mumbled.

"Oh, sweet Judai, time to get you some new stuff." Lily exclaimed, pulling the brunette's wrist as she dragged the boy into the giant stone and glass building.

"They're gone. We'll never find them!" Sho complained.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I had tracking devices implanted into Johan's clothes." Jack stated.

"What?" Johan asked, feeling a little mad.

"Uh, nothing?" Jack said, getting a death glare as a response.

"Fine, but let's find those two before Ma' gets Judai into a dress." Johan implied, thinking _what would Judai look like in a dress?_

** After 30 minutes of searching….**

"We'll never find them!" Sho exclaimed.

"Wait just a second, is that Judai in that girl's store?" Ryo questioned, watching Johan quickly look.

"Made you look." Ryo chuckled, but Johan just kept staring, until he darted off.

"Whoa, did I piss him off or something?" Sho just face palmed.

"Johan! Stop that! Judai don't change out of it! I didn't get a picture yet!"

"No Ma' Judai's embarrassed enough as it is!"

"Judai! I'll give you all the pancakes you want if you don't change!"

"Sorry Lily but I don't want to wear girl's clothes!"

"Oh Shit." Was all the gang could say.

They all darted into the store, well, Alexis did. She stopped and looked behind her, seeing all the guys covering their eyes, "What the hell?" they just answered, "How could Johan not see the bras? We wouldn't enter, so how could Johan?" Alexis groaned, "Guys, imagine the bras aren't there. Think of a video game and we're saving the princess from the evil vampires."

The guys quickly took their hands off their eyes and bolted to where Judai and Johan were.

"God Ma'! You do know that he's a guy right?" Johan yelled, wrapping his arms around Judai protectively.

"But Johan-chan!" Lily protested, anime-crying of course.

"No! Judai, go get your clothes back on." Judai just nodded as he ran to the dressing room.

Minutes late he came out with the same clothes he left the house in. Johan sighed n relief and glared at Lily, "Now, why not I take him to a real clothing store." Everyone stood back a bit and Lily pouted, "Fine, mister grouchy."


	6. Painting and The Twins Come

So sorry that the last chapter was short but I'll try to make this one longer, enjoy! ^.^

**Chapter 6: Painting and the Twin Comes**

"Aw, that was awesome! Wasn't it Judai?" Johan breathed, slamming the front door open.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Thanks Johan!" Judai replied, walking in and hugging Johan's arm. (Not realizing it of course)

"Hey ya'll ready? I can help out if you guys want!" Johan grinned.

"Nah we got it Johan! Go help Judai choose a room!" Jack called from outside.

"Got it! Let's go see which room you like the most huh?" Judai smiled and they took off giggling.

"Seriously, they go to almost every store and buy everything Judai needs but why go to 5 candy stores along the way? It's been dark for hours." Chazz steams as he and Ryo carry a big, circular black bed frame through the tall and thankfully wide double front doors.

"Well as long as Judai had fun, who knew that he's never gone to a candy store but has gone to several bars before." Jack stated, carrying the mattress.

"He looked like he had a lot of fun though. I'm glad." Alexis sighed as she carried boxes of pillows and blankets.

Sho smiled as he carried a huge box of stuffed animals, "Who knew he liked stuffed animals so much?"

Atticus carried a small box of lights on top of a big box carrying what would soon be Judai's desk.

"Good thing we got a moving van," was all Ryo mumbled.

**To Judai and Johan . . . . .**

"So what room do you want?" Johan smiled, making Judai smile too.

"Can I have the one next to yours?" Judai asked.

"That'd be awesome! C'mon let's go tell the others." Johan answered, making Judai smile more.

As Johan ran down the stairs with the brunette trailing behind Judai slipped and tumbled down the steps, taking Johan with him.

Johan hit the floor as Judai landed on top of the bluenette, "Mmhm, J-Johan?" Judai murmured, lifting his head to see Johan's emerald eyes.

They sat there staring at each other's eyes for what seemed like hours when Jack ran in, "What's all the screaming about- oh my." he then grabbed the camera from off the side table and snapped a picture.

"J-Jack! Why did you take a picture?" Johan yelled, blushing scarlet.

"Your mother really should start your own scrapbook." Jack mumbled before leaving the room, whistling.

"That bastard," Johan grumbled, "Hey Judai you ok?"

"Y-eah, sorry about that. I guess I'm a little clumsy." Judai chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"As long as you're fine. C'mon we should get up and help with your new room." Johan smiled.

"You sure you're ok? I did fall on you." Judai blushed.

"Yeah I'm fine, although I'm surprised. We did fall on hardwood." Johan grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey you do that too?" Judai pointed to the bluenette's hand and giggled.

"Oh this? Yeah, I guess I've always done that."

"Me too!" Judai said, smiling.

"Well now that's just one more thing we have in common," Johan smiled, "let's go help."

Judai nodded, "I want to help paint."

They ran to the moving van and noticed no one was there, they looked at each other and ran up to the room. When they got there they opened the door to everyone with paintbrushes and crimson paint, "Oh hey you two, wanna help paint?" Alexis asked, and Judai beamed.

"Yes! I've always wanted to paint a room." Judai said grabbing a brush gleefully.

"Well now you get to paint a big room, go ahead."

"Can I see the other colors too?" Judai requested, looking at one of the blank walls.

"Which ones?" Atticus asked.

"Um, let's see. How 'bout the gold, black, crimson, and white. And if I could have this wall to paint?" Judai said, giving a pleading look.

"Yeah, it's all yours Judai. What are you gonna paint?" Johan replied.

"I feel like it should be a flower."

"Cool, should we let you paint the whole room?" Johan asked getting Judai's smile in response.

"If you don't mind, I don't really feel comfortable painting in front of people." Judai smiled and scratched the back of his head again.

"Ok, we'll be downstairs watching TV, call us if you need us." Johan smiled while everyone else walked out of the plastic covered room.

"Ok, I'll try to hurry."

"Don't, a masterpiece takes time doesn't it? Plus you got all night, have fun with it." the bluenette smiled again before leaving the room and the brunette alone.

"Oh yeah, forgot it was night time already. I never like night time," Judai mumbled, "Well now's not the time to be down and grumpy, let's get painting!"

**4 hours later . . . . .**

"Ya' know he probably can't even paint Johan, so why did you let him?" Ryo asked.

"Because it's his room and he seemed pretty happy about painting that room all by himself, even if it's bad, he'd still be proud of it." Johan told, laying against the couch.

*Thump*

"What was that?" Sho asked.

"What time is it?" Alexis replied.

"it's almost midnight, why?" Jack answered.

"Oh shit, he's been up there painting for 4 hours." Johan bolted up the stairs, followed by everyone else.

When they reached the room Johan opened the door carefully and was amazed at the sight. There was three walls cover in crimson with gold rubbed in, but one of the walls held a beautiful painting of an orangish red rose with crimson mixed into the edges. And in front of the rose on the plastic covered bed layed Judai, sleeping peacefully with smudges of red and gold paint on his face. Johan smiled softly and told Lily to start a bath. Lily saw Judai and smiled, then she just pointed to the bathroom in his room, but Johan thought the fumes got to him and didn't want the fumes to make him high so she started a bath in one of the downstairs bathes.

"I'll carry him, but you guys can leave the plastic, he'll be sleeping in my room tonight anyway. But I recommend getting a good look at what Judai created." Alexis and the others got confused and looked inside, only to be mesmerized by the colors.

"I take back what I said about him being a bad artist." Ryo breathed.

"Cool." Johan said slipping his arms around the brunette and lifted him off the plastic.

Alexis pulled out her own personal camera and snapped a shot, but Johan didn't notice. He then carried Judai carefully down the stairs and to the bathroom where Lily took Judai into her arms and began unbuttoning his shirt, "Hey Johan, mind taking a bath with him? Just so we make sure his head stays above water." Lily asked, physically trying to hold back a smirk.

"B-but, Ma' that'd be-,"

"You don't want him drowning do you?" She looked to her son and was shocked to see him blushing a whole new shade of red. It made her smirk a little.

". . . . . . Fine," Johan mumbled before unbuttoning his own shirt, "But make it a bubble bath then, with a lot of bubbles."

"Of course, Johan." Lily answered.

**10 minutes later Judai's POV . . . . .**

I feel bubbles again, am I in the bath? But there's something else, it's smooth but stiff. I opened my eyes and there was bubbles, but what's the other thing? I heard, "So you're awake now?" was that Johan?

"Where am I?" I heard a chuckle, and I can almost imagine Johan scratching the back of his head.

"You were covered in paint so Ma' started a bath, but she didn't want you drownin or anything so she told me to take a bath with you." Wait, we're . . . . . naked?

"Really? That's nice of her, I guess." I said, probably blushing.

"Well now that you're awake, think you can bathe on your own?" I quickly nodded and he moved out from under me and out of the tub, I knew that I was blushing now.

"Ok, make sure to clean yourself properly. I'll be watching TV if you need me." Johan said, and I smiled, "Got it, but am I sleeping in your room tonight?"

He smiled then too, "Yep, just so the paint dries and the furniture doesn't get paint on it. Plus the fumes would probably make you high." That made me laugh a little bit.

Then he grabbed a towel and left, making sure that I have a towel, but once he left and closed the door I started blushing again, and probably a whole new shade of red, "That was his-, no, bad Judai, just clean yourself and get out of this steamed up room," so I started cleaning and noticed the time a clock was showing right above the door, "Oh my, it's almost 2 in the morning. Their food's the best I've ever had, especially at breakfast, and they're so nice. Speaking of nice people, I wonder how Dylan's doing."

**To Jack regular POV . . . . .**

*Ding Dong*

"Oh, who could that be?" Jack hummed as he strolled towards the front door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Is Judai Yuki here?" a girl replied, sounding a little angry.

"Why yes he is, and who might you be?"

"Name's Dylan, now let me in." the girl said, and Jack smiled and opened the door, "Now I never knew Judai had a friend-,"

"Not now Pop's, where's Judai." Dylan said angrily, walking in through the front door.

"Uh, he's taking a bath right now." Jack said pointing towards the bath.

"Thanks, Pop's."

And then she stomped down the hall, "What a nice-," *CRASH* "girl, aw man." Jack breathed as he started walking towards the bath when Johan came running down the stairs, "What the hell was that?"

"No Dylan! You don't break things! Hey don't touch me there! HAHAHAHA stop HAHA it!"

"That was Judai,"

"Yep, that was Judai."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Johan asked.

"Nah, that Dylan girl seemed like she knew Judai, let's see what happens."

**To Judai and Dylan . . . . .**

"Judai! How dare you go missing and then transfer to an expensive school! Do you know how worried I've been? I know it's been tough having your mom be married 3 times and being sexually abused but did you have to kill the guy?" Dylan said angrily.

"Hell yes I did!" Judai answered, eyes turning orange and green.

"Oh hey Yubel." Dylan said, letting go of Judai.

"Oh hey? You just tickled Judai until he couldn't breathe. And Judai didn't technically kill the guy and he was the one that stabbed Judai." Yubel replied, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"He stabbed you?"

"No duh, I got this scar from falling down the stairs." Yubel said pointing to the scar on his side.

"Whoa, that looks painful." Dylan answered, examining the wound.

"Well it actually didn't hurt, but the disinfectant stung like a bitch." Yubel mumbled, crossing him arms.

"So who you livin' with now?" Dylan asked, "And how 'bout giving Judai control again so the others don't get confused."

"Fine," Yubel said closing his eyes, the aura around him getting lighter.

When the brunette reopened his eyes they were back to their normal color, "I wonder how Haou's doing. He did go to America a couple years ago."

"Oh yeah, that's why I came. Haou's outside right now, and he's probably a little pissed."

"Why?"

"I told him that you burned the house down and killed that bastard, and that you transferred. Oh and I forgot that he's outside." Dylan laughed nervously.

Judai bolted out the door and up the stairs, passing Jack and Johan. He then ran down the stairs with a whole new outfit on. He was wearing a no sleeved, skin tight black shirt with the collar stopping halfway up his neck. His pants were grey skinny jeans and tennis shoes that were crimson color.

He then bolted out the door, with Dylan trailing behind "I'm sorry for intruding Mr. Anderson. My name is Dylan Burns, I've moved here from America and Judai and I are best friends, and his twin brother is outside." Jack and Johan looked at each other, "Twin?"

"Yes, although they're little alike. Haou's kinda Judai's darker half while Judai's Haou's lighter half. It's confusing I know but they do look exactly alike except for the eyes. Haou's eyes are gold and Judai's are brown, and Judai's nicer than Haou." Dylan explained, Jack looking like something broke in his brain.

"Judai you bastard! Why did you burn the fucking house down! I know that you killed the bastard and hell, I'm proud of you but why the house! And sleeping in a stranger's house? Have you lost your fucking mind?" someone screamed from outside.

"And that's Haou, sorry but I have to go break them up." Dylan said, walking out the swung open front door.

"I'm not sure I want to see his darker half." Johan said but all Jack said (screamed) was, "Double the cuteness! This Haou guy can live here too!" Johan face palmed.

"Oh, god." Johan murmured while Jack ran outside, only to walked back in, "Johan, get your ass outside now. And see the sexiness and cuteness that is Judai and Haou."

"Sexiness? I get cuteness. But fine," Johan mumbled as he walked out the door, only to be shocked at what he saw, "Holy cow."

"Hehehe hey Haou, how was America?" Judai giggled being chased around by his twin.

"Fucking amazing. How was the pleasure of burning the bastard." Haou asked, chasing Judai around his car.

"It felt amazing." Judai smirked.

"Did you get it?" Haou asked.

"Hell yeah. I wasn't leaving that house without it," Judai said digging through his pockets, "Ah, here it is. C'mon out Winged Kuriboh."

'Kuri Kuri'

"Hey buddy, how have you been?" Judai grinned.

"Hehehe, I'm guessing he's confused about what has happened for the pass week." Haou giggled.

Johan just stared at the brown puff ball while Jack asked, "Who are they talking to?" Johan gave his dad a stunned look, "You can't see it?"

"Duel spirit?"

"Yeah."

"Then duh, of course I can't see it." Jack said, smiling at his son.

Just then Lily came out and beamed, "Two of them? Jack, get Jehu here. Pronto." Jack and Johan gasped, "What? He'll destroy everything. What has gotten into you?"

"I know it's a risk, but I think that boy down there-,"

"Haou."

"Ok, that Haou can tame and maybe give Jehu a taste of his medicine." Lily smirked, and Jack ran for the phone.

"What have you done Ma'?" Johan whispered.

"I may have just saved you brother Johan-chan. We'll see when he gets here." Lily said.

"I just hope Haou is able to keep Jehu from destroying the place."

**Three days later . . . . .**

"Hey Ma', isn't Jehu suppose to be here today?" Johan called sleepily from the stairs.

"He should be here any minute." Lily said.

*Ding Dong*

"That's him." Johan mumbled.

"I'll get it." Jack said walking out of his office and towards the door.

When Jack got to the door he took a deep breath before slamming the door open and yelling, "Oh my sexy son! You're back!" but all he got was a knee to the stomach.

"I take the sexy part as a compliment but I don't really want a hug from you, Jack." A boy said, smirking.

"Hey Jehu." Johan called, eating his cereal.

"Hey honey, do you want cereal or pancakes?" Lily said cooking pancakes.

"Has your cooking gotin' better?" Jehu asked.

"I smell pancakes!" Judai called as he and Haou both ran down the stairs and sat at the counter, making Lily giggle.

"Here's your pancakes boys," Lily handed them their plates of pancakes, getting a 'yay!' as a response.

"Holy shit, I'm seeing double doubles." Jehu breathed.

"Jehu, these are the Yuki twins, Judai and Haou." Jack said, getting the brunettes' attention.

"Whoa, two Johans." Judai mumbled as he cramed another pancake into his mouth.

"Another one?" Haou groaned.

"Well at least I'm not a stupid brunette." Jehu scoffed.

Judai growled and Haou glared, "Ready Haou?" Judai growled, "Fuck yeah, this bitch is going down." Haou steamed.

"What the-," Jehu said before he was pinned to a wall with a pole against his throat, "We aren't stupid. We were victorious at our old school, and sent three principals to jail. Now, I'll give you a warning, don't mess with us." Judai hissed while he and Haou pressed harder on the bar.

"G-got it. Now get t-this pole o-off." Jehu choked.

And just as if it never happened they went back to their cheerful selves, well, Judai did. Haou just smirked and let go of the pole. "Hi, I'm Judai. I'm the younger twin and this is Haou, he's older and meaner but he's fun all the same." Judai grinned and Haou just said, "Hey."

"Mood swings much?" Jehu asked.

"That's mean," Judai moaned, "Yeah Dickface, we just said hi." Haou scoffed before going back to his pancakes, Judai was already done.

"Hey Johan, think we can go back to the house today and see what survived?" Judai asked.

"Yeah, I'm done with my cereal so why not we head out now?" Johan answered getting a nod and a smile from the brunette.

"Hey think you can see if the safe survived? That's where we put everything that was important to us right?" Haou asked, knawing on a buttered pancake.

"Yep! That's what I was going to look for, wish me luck." Judai grinned before grabbing Johan's arm and running out the door.

"Luck!" Haou called before going back to his pancake.

Lily was makig pancakes for Jehu when she saw her son's face, confused as hell. She sighed and explained, "Judai was sexually abused by his step-step father, so he burned the house down with the man in it, but he got stabbed. We're guessing he went to that old tree in the park and waited for death, but he passed out instead. The next morning when Johan and his friends were walking to school they found him and brought him here, and he's lived here ever since. Couple days ago Haou here came back from America and found Judai with the help of their friend Dylan, Haou got mad at Judai for burning the house down and chased him around but before we knew it they were wrestling and laughing like 5 year olds, we thought that if we have these two here than why not have you come back. Haou and Judai have already painted their rooms, you should see how great of artists they are."

"I went to America to get away from that bastard but Judai couldn't leave at the time since he was chained to a wall, I tried to get him out but he told me to get out of there before that bastard used me as a sex slave. So I ran away to America studying in military work, so that when I came back I could protect Juu-chan, but by the time I got back the house was burned and Judai wasn't there. Dylan told me he was here so I came here, but I never knew that I would actually end up living here. Thanks again Lily." Haou responded.

"No problem sweety." Lily smiled.

"Whoa, no wonder they're living here. But I never would have known with the way hyper acts." Jehu said.

"Hyper?" Haou asked.

"Your brother."

"Oh, yeah I guess he is a little hyper." Haou thought aloud.

"We're back!" Judai said slamming the door open and carrying a big silver safe.

"But you just left." Jehu said, a little confused.

"Yeah well we got there, I found the safe, realized that place is a big 'no-no' and ran back here. Johan should be coming in a little bit." Judai said setting the safe on the floor in the middle of the living room.

"Found the place where he sexually abused you?" Haou asked.

"Hell yeah, I never knew that place was reinforced with concreate." Judai said.

Haou then finished his pancakes and walked over to the safe. Johan made it through the door before Jehu slammed it in his face, and Judai was putting in the combo. With a clicking sound Judai beamed and the door flew open, to reveal a lot of stuff. "Hey my wallet!" Haou said happily.

"My Kuriboh stuffed animal!" Judai yelled as he grabbed the animal and hugged it like it was a lifeline.

"Hey isn't that Dad?" Haou asked pulling out a picture.

"Which one?"

"Birth dad."

"Oh, really? I always thought he was blond. And maybe a little taller." Judai said putting on a thinking face.

"How do you not know what your own dad looks like?" Jehu snorted.

"Which one? We've had three." The twins said in unison.

"Judai's younger, and actually he died when he was born," Haou said while Judai made a zombie pose.

"Yep!" Judai grinned.

"so he got less time with birth dad." Haou continued.

"Yeah I remember A.M.I and Bastard but got no clue when it comes to birth daddy." Judai laughed.

"A.M.I?" Jehu asked.

"Anger Management Issues, it's what we called dad number 2." Haou explained.

"Jeesh, hard life you two have." Jehu breathed.

"It wasn't that hard, I got pancakes once a year and, well, yeah that's about it." Judai frowned.

"Yeah your more pale than I remember too." Haou said.

"Never got to go outside unless I was going to school, some kids think that's a dream come true too. But it's hell actually, especially when there's snow." Judai pouted.

"Well, if none of that happened we wouldn't have met Lily and Jack. And Johan for you Juu-chan." Haou smirked and nugged his twin's shoulder.

"Yep!" Judai fist-pumped the air.

"Oh my god you're clueless." Haou groaned.

"About what?"

"Your lovelife."

"Who's Love and why are we talking about their life?" Judai cocked his head to the side a bit.

"You go to the worst school in the country and is sexually abused and you still have no idea what love is?" Johan and Jehu said in unison, which ended in a glaring contest.

But all Judai did was smile, '_I think I'm beginning to love my life. Hey, there's that "love" word again, what does that mean?'_


	7. The Beginnnings of School

**Chapter 7: The Beginning of School**

"Mmhm," Judai moaned, slowly unmasking liquid caramel eyes that sparkled in the morning sun.

"Judai, we gotta get up. It's your first day of school." Johan sighed, moving his left arm, but he couldn't, nor did he want to.

That morning was an excellent fall morning, the leaves have yet to change and the sun shone brightly even through closed curtains. Johan and Judai slept separately when they fell asleep but during the middle of the night Johan woke up to find Judai pressed against his chest and one of his legs thrown over his knees. Johan blushed madly and tried to get Judai off, but when he did he suddenly felt cold and alone so he and Judai slept peacefully in each other's arms, well, Judai slept in Johan's arms, Johan was thinking about dying puppies and scary clowns to try to keep himself from having a little "problem" in the morning.

"Oh yeah, school. There's no bullies are there?" Judai mumbled as he snuggled into the source of warmth next to him.

"There's bullies but if they know what's good for them they won't hurt my Judai." _Did I just say 'MY' Judai?_ Johan smiled a little at the thought of the brunette in his arms as his.

Judai cheeks became a light reddish-pink color but he smiled all the same, _I wonder why I'm so happy when he holds me and talks to me. I feel so safe._

Johan hugged the brunette before leaving disappointedly from the brunette's warmth, moving to his dresser and pulling out a uniform. He started unbuttoning his shirt when he caught a glimpse of a very sleepy brunette hoisting himself up to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes and pouting.

Johan blushed and stared at the wood of his dresser, thinking of dying puppies again. Judai swung his legs over the side of the bed and let his feet fall gracefully to the floor. He was greeted with soft carpet and smiled; he slowly walked over to Johan and hugged his arm before exiting the room to his own dresser. Judai smiled when he saw his uniform on the now plastic-free bed.

Johan was now defeated as he was blushing a new shade of red and had a little "problem". He groaned and trudged towards his bathroom where he turned on a cold shower and continued to strip, _why am I turned on by him? Do I like him? Well, I am Bi-sexual, but I thought I leaned towards women. _Johan blushed a darker red as he slipped his pants and boxers off and he jumped into the shower, thinking of anything he could think of that would stop this torture.

Judai was now in his room slipping off his pants and boxers and going into his own shower, nice and warm. Judai stood there thinking of how great Johan was, _Johan's amazing, he's kind, sweet, smart, handsome, has a great smile and he can actually stand being in the same room as me._

When Judai finished he stepped out of the shower and laced a towel around his waist, then he grabbed another towel and dried his hair with it. As he walked into his room Haou was sitting on his bed smirking. Judai smiled and said hi while he dug through his dressers and found a new pair of freshly clean boxers.

"How do you feel about Johan?" Haou asked which caught Judai off guard.

Judai smiled and answered with, "He's amazing, he's sweet, smart, good-looking, has a kind and strong personality and can actually stand to be around me. I never thought anyone but you and Dylan would ever like to say my name, let alone look at me and smile."

Haou's smirk grew bigger as he lied down on his stomach and swung his legs to and fro, "Those my little brother are symptoms of a crush, you 'like-like' blueberry."

Judai blushed and shook his head, "No way, I could never 'like-like' Johan. He probably wouldn't even like me back and it would ruin our friendship."

"Remember what mom said? 'Always stay true to yourself and its ok to like what some people think is bad. If that's whether or not you like men or women than so be it.' B.D said that too but you wouldn't have remembered. And besides, what friendship involves sleeping with them in the same bed, smiling as you sleep in each others' arms, hugging, being carried off to bed and to the table when you're sleepy and act like soul mates? Trust me Ju-chan, you and Blueberry 'like-like' each other." Haou's smirk grew into a knowing smile; Judai was thinking when he gasped.

"I 'like-like' Johan? But wait a minute, if I can recall, you act differently when you're with Jehu. You always smirk and laugh and talk about bombs," it was Judai's turn to smirk, "You 'like-like' Jehu, don't you?"

Haou was completely taken aback by his twin's question. But then he put on a thinking face and thought, _do I? I like talking to him and seeing him smirk in that evil way that sends shivers down my spine. Holy shit, Ju-chan might be right._

"I-I might, m-maybe." Haou mumbled before blushing and suddenly finding the carpet interesting.

Judai smiled and pulled him out of his room and into his twin's room, he pushed him in and smiled, "Well, I'm glad we had this conversation but we have a new school to go to and try not to kill or send anyone to the hospital. Try to be you, be the care-free, smart-alic you." Judai then pointed to the uniform on his twin's bed and left, not even noticing that he didn't have a shirt on.

Judai sighed as he walked down the hall back to his own room, his hair still wet and dripping down his scarred and toned back. His hair stuck to his face in some places and his chest was still shiny from the moisture. When he reached his room he found his shirt, dried his chest and back and then slipped his shirt on. He didn't want to put the jacket part of it on so he buttoned up his shirt and set the towel around his neck and slightly down his back to keep from his uniform getting wet.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. There was then a knock on the door, which Judai happily answered. It was Lily, and she handed him a backpack. Judai thanked her and took the backpack. Then he went to his bed and looked under it to find a charred black box. He slid it out and opened it, revealing a black leather journal that said, 'The Chronicles of Judai Yuki'.

He opened it and wrote about how his brother and him are doing in a new house with new people, but then he wrote the words, "I 'like-like' Johan. He's sweet, good-looking, patient, strong, and can actually stand being around me. I hope that our friendship lasts. I've already gotten used to it and I don't know if I'll be able to live without it."

His grin faded as he wrote, "But I have a weird feeling that it won't."

A knock on the door made Judai jump, he quickly calmed himself down before sliding the book back into the box and under the bed. He inhaled as he opened his door to find Johan, "Hey we're leaving now, c'mon, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

Judai beamed as he grabbed his backpack and hugged Johan's arm. Johan chuckled and blushed. Haou saw this along with Jehu, "They look cute together, and Judai deserves to find someone, considering what he's been though."

Jehu nodded and replied, "Yeah, you probably won't know this but Johan was picked on by some bullies about him being gay. He didn't even know he was gay until recently but they thought that because he liked frills and art more than sex and working out. I like working out but I honestly wanna wait for someone special to do it with. He just wants to survive high school, he knows about sex and all that but he never really thinks about it."

Haou smirked and said, "Judai was raped and sexually abused, he just wants to survive the next week. He's so innocent and confused about all that sex crap. He really likes Johan but he thinks he just admires how they have a friendship instead of a master and slave relationship. He was worse than bullied; his teachers would smack rulers against his face because they were paid by that Bastard to hurt him. Lucifer planned on using all of Judai's college money and kill him on his 16th birthday. So Johan had it easy compared to Ju-chan."

Jehu saddened as images ran through his head like a movie. He looked at Haou and saw tears threatening to fall. He leaned down and wiped them away, catching Haou off guard. He smiled and Haou put a fake smile on. Jehu sighed and wrapped an arm around Haou protectively, "We should get to school and trust me, if Judai's even bullied in the simplest of ways Johan will put them in graves faster than you can say noodles."

"Yeah I hope so." Haou sighed as the two walked down the hall to the car.

**At school. . . . .**

When they arrived there was a sea of uniformed kids. Lily was in the passenger seat taking pictures of Judai, he was looking out the window like a little kid who found a candy shop. Johan was next to him laughing while Haou and Jehu were in the very back chuckling about bombs and bad horror movies. Jack just shook his head as he parked the pathfinder and unlocked the doors.

Judai heard the click of the door and jumped out of the car, only taking half a second to unbuckle Johan and himself. Judai was now on the sidewalk watching all the students with a heart-melting smile. Johan got their backpacks along with Haou and Jehu. Lily came out and said, "I'll take Judai and Haou to the principal so they can get their schedules. But you'll see each other in class."

Judai and Haou looked at each other with mischievous smiles. Johan asked, "You guys planning on being pranksters?"

"Well, we've always wanted to prank our teachers but they always had rulers with our names on them hidden in their sleeves. One wrong move and you'll have blood on your face faster than you can say cake." Judai pouted.

"Oh yeah how's the cut you got? Did it scar up?" Haou asked.

Judai moved his bangs away where everyone can see the small faded scar just below his eyebrow. Haou sighed and ruffled Judai's hair, "Well let's just hope the police didn't lie about him being dead."

"Why would the police lie?" Lily asked.

"Oh they lie all the time, when Judai went missing ten years ago they just said he died of a high fever. When really he was in the basement the whole time. Speaking of fevers I never asked you how your health is." Haou looked at Judai with a suspicious glint in his gold eyes.

"It's doing ok considering what I've been through. But the last non-lying doctor said that if I just take it easy then I will get better, but I never even had a chance to take a nap unless Lucifer force fed me sleeping pills." Judai visibly shivered.

"He still force fed you drugs?" Haou looked scared and concerned.

"Yeah, mostly sleeping pills or shots of aphrodisiac, after awhile I think the aphrodisiac just stopped working on me so he would stuff handfuls of sex drugs down my throat. After I swallow them and choke it all becomes blurry and painful." Judai pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Haou put an arm around him protectively and said, "Well now, we aren't here to be downers and talk about our fucked up lives. Let's get our schedules and start all over."

Everyone nodded and separated, Lily with the two brunettes and Jack with the two bluenetes. Jack took them to the gym so they could get over some assembly that just happened to be today while Lily led the Yuki's to the office. When they arrived the principal was sitting at his desk, "Ah, these must be the Yuki twins."

"Yes sir, they need their schedules." Lily bowed before sitting on one of the leather couches.

Judai hid behind Haou and mumbled a shy, "Hi."

Haou sighed and led Judai to the two chairs that sat in front of the principal's desk. Judai fidgeted in his leather chair, while Haou sat calmly and looking a little irritated. The principal sighed.

"So, twins with different personalities. Anyway my name is Ryan Phoenix, I'm your principal." Ryan said.

Judai smiled shyly, "At least your name's cooler then the last principals we had."

"Yeah, more Badass." Haou complimented.

"Why thank you, Judai?"

"Haou."

"Oh that's right, sorry. It's been a while since we had new twins at this school. So it says here that you two went to Devil Junior High and then half a year for Judai at Devil High, how'd that go?" Ryan spoke, looking at a folder.

"Well, I never went because I was usually chained to a wall in the basement. Other than that, I guess it was okay." Judai said, losing his shyness and relaxing into the chair.

Ryan looked at Lily, she frowned and nodded. He looked at Judai; he just stared off into space. He then looked to Haou, who looked like he was going to cry. He realized what went on and sighed, "I'm so sorry, Judai. I hope Lily's treating you well."

"She makes the best pancakes," Judai smiled, looking at the ceiling, "I feel like I'm actually part of a family now. Haou came back, Dylan e-mails me, and I'm starting over. I just wish that no one thinks I'm weird or part of a gang or Emo, seeing my scars and all."

Ryan stayed silent for a little bit then he said, "Well starting today you are a proud student of Angel Academy."

"More like you're all the angels while we're fallen ones." Haou mumbled and Judai nodded.

"Well, fallen or not you are part of this school now and I hope to see you both getting your grades up from your B's to A's by the end of the year." Ryan said.

Judai looked at Ryan with stunned and excited eyes, "I had B's? Cool!"

"You didn't know that?" Ryan set down the folder and looked at Judai with worried eyes.

"Judai and his teachers weren't exactly on speaking terms; they weren't even on friend terms. They were influenced by money to hurt Judai." Haou said, patting Judai on the back.

Ryan looked at Judai and was shocked. But he calmed down and handed the two their schedules. Judai smiled at his slip of paper. Haou sighed and got out of the chair. Lily came up and looked at their schedules.

Judai- 1-Language Arts  
>2-Social Studies<br>3-Math  
>4-Science<br>5-Drama  
>6-Choir<br>7-Health

Haou-1-Language Arts  
>2-Social Studies<br>3-Math  
>4-Science<br>5-Drama  
>6-Band<br>7-Health

Lily smiled when she read Haou's schedule, "Well look, you know how to play trombone and when you two are having a bad day in your fifth period classes then just switch them. That's one benefit of being twins."

Haou smirked, "National Twin Day?"

Judai thought about it for a second. Then he smirked and said, "Oh yeah."

They high fived before walking out the office doors, Lily right behind them. Ryan sighed and picked up the phone, "Yes, yes they're at my school. Just hurry up and get them away for my students. I don't want my school falling apart because of your little devils."

Lily smiled as she watched Judai and Haou talk and laugh. She's felt that they were a part of her family from the moment she laid eyes on them. And if her sons and these two started dating she would approve right then and there.

The three rounded a corner and Haou looked at his schedule, "Ok. So we have lockers next to each other. 272 and 274."

Haou repeated the numbers to himself as he looked at each locker in the hall. When they came to them their jaws dropped. "These are our lockers?" Judai asked.

The doors were black with silver scratches on them. It looked like a spider web. Haou grinned, "They so know me!"

Judai smiled and said, "I guess I don't mind the colors. But where's the red?"

Lily was shocked. The lockers once belonged to two twins a long time ago when this was a new school. But one day they disappeared and no one knew what happened. Judai opened his locker and found a book.

"Vladimir Todd Box Set" was written on the edge of it and it looked worn down, but you could totally see the teenager on the cover. Judai smiled gleefully, "Cool! New books at a new school."

Haou opened his locker and found a black and silver pocket knife, "Sweet! One more for the collection."

Then there was a note taped to the back wall of both of their lockers. Judai took his and read it, he froze and dropped the paper. Hoau picked it up and sighed, "Why does this always happen to us?"

Judai took it and put it in the garbage. Haou read his and then did the same. They looked at each other for a moment and then hugged each other. Judai wrapped his arms around his twin's neck while Haou wrapped his around Judai's waste. They hugged each other for a little bit, "He is dead right?" Haou asked.

Judai sighed, "They said that they burned him too, and he came walking out of the flames like nothing happened."

"He really is the devil." Haou whispered.

"Good thing we weren't his biological children." Judai voice was shaking and barely audible.

Lily wrapped her arms around the two, "Well, if anything happens then you know you can come to us right? You're not alone anymore, so don't hide in the corner. Trust us, we'll help."

Judai smiled and whispered a small thanks. Haou grunted. The three let go of each other and smiled. Then Haou and Judai said in unison, "We aren't alone anymore."

Judai looked at his schedule then looked down the hall. Where he found room 213, Language Arts and Social Studies. He smiled and pulled Haou towards it. Lily not far behind. Judai smiling and holding onto his twin's arm. Haou just smirked.

"This is the first no-pain school we've been to. I honestly think this is the first "new" school we ever transferred too." Haou said.

"Yeah, but I really hope they don't have rulers with blades in them." Judai sighed, holding his cheek.

"They do but none of the teachers here abuse their students." Lily said, giving an encouraging smile to the brunette.

"Give them 400 bucks, they turn to savages." Judai said.

Haou flicked Judai, "Remember. Don't be a downer. Be the happy, innocent Judai that everyone knows and loves."

Judai got a determined glow in his eyes and nodded, "Don't be a downer."

Lily smiled, Haou really looks after Judai. She walked into the classroom and told the boys to follow her. They looked at each other and gulped, they both looked nervous.

She grabbed both of their hands and pulled them through the door. She grinned like a proud mother while Judai and Haou tried not to fall onto the floor. Judai grabbed onto Haou with his free hand for support.

It was a normal classroom. White tiles, beige desks, blue metal chairs, and one long whiteboard in the front of the room, right next to the door. Kids were already sitting in their desks, Johan and Jehu were there too. Jehu sat at the back, with an empty seat next to him. Johan sat one seat away from the window. The window seat was empty as well.

Judai's eyes twinkled at the window seat, _a quick escape when I need it_. Haou smirked at the seat in the back, _oh yeah, back of the room, perfect_. The teacher looked to Lily then to the boys. Then she looked back and asked, "Why are there twins in my room?"

Johan waved to Judai, Judai smiled and waved back. Jehu nodded at Haou, and Haou did the same back. Lily smiled, "These are the new students. The one with the caramel eyes is Judai Yuki. And the one with golden eyes is Haou Yuki. They are great kids."

Judai turned to thank Lily for the complement when his eyes landed on what was in the teacher's hand, a ruler. Judai gulped and started backing away, towards the door. Johan saw this and followed his line of sight. He found the ruler in her hands and noticed the small blade in the edge of it, he gasped and got out of his chair. But it was too late, Judai was running down the hall.

He cursed under his breath and ran after him, but as he left he snatched the ruler out of her hands and threw it in the trash. Then he ran as fast as he could down the halls. When he got to the gym he stopped and panted. The gym doors were open, and Johan remembered that they put gymnastics equipment in there. He looked inside and blushed/gasped.

Judai was inside, doing flips and cartwheels everywhere. He even did the splits, upside down on the bars. Johan cringed when Judai did the splits. But Judai didn't seem to mind. He saw Judai's face and jaw-dropped. Judai was doing everything with his eyes closed. Johan quietly stepped in and sat on the bleachers, watching the brunette.

After about ten minutes Judai landed on the mat and finished. Johan clapped. Judai snapped his eyes open and spun around, when he saw Johan he blushed and sighed. Judai walked over and sat down next to him. Johan laced an arm around Judai's shoulders and let Judai rest his head on his shoulder.

"Ya' know, if you sit next to me you won't have to worry about rulers." Johan breathed.

Judai smiled a little and replied, "Yeah, I believe you. I just can't stand being near those things. They look all plain and safe until a teacher loses it and slices your cheek."

Johan chuckled and side-hugged Judai, which made the brunette smile more. "Well, how 'bout we get back. Everyone's probably worried about you."

Judai sighed and nodded. Johan stood up and pulled Judai to his feet. They smiled at each other and laughed. Then they exited the gym and went back to the class.

**How was that? I know it's been a LONG time and I'm so sorry. I made this longer to make up for it though. Thanks for reading…. ^.^**


	8. Old Memories and Spin The Bottle?

When they got back to the classroom the teacher glared at the two, "And just where did you two go?"

Judai hid behind Johan as he smiled and said, "He was just blowing off steam in the gym, and he'll be sitting next to me."

The teacher glared at Judai for a moment before nodding, "Fine, but I'll inform the gym teacher that he could use some laps."

Johan sighed and led Judai to the window seat while the teacher got another ruler out of her desk. Judai looked out the window and saw some birds outside flying around and enjoying the wind. It wasn't until the teacher saw Judai that he realized he had been spacing out. "Yuki-_kun_ will you come up here and answer a problem?"

Judai flinched before looking at the teacher funny, "I have a question."

The teacher stopped and sighed, "What is it?"

"What's your name? You seem rather familiar." Judai sunk down in his chair.

"My name is Charlotte Winston, and you used to be my neighbor." Charlotte smirked as Judai practically jumped out of his chair, "Mrs. Winston?"

The woman nodded and Judai ran up to her and hugged her, "You saved my life! I never got to thank you."

Charlotte was stunned along with every other student, "Wait, that winter when I gave you leftovers, saved you?"

Judai let go and smiled, "Yep! Lucifer was making me not eat anything and made my bedroom the basement, just without the bed. I broke out and was wandering around, I caught the smell of your lasagna, and that was really good lasagna."

Charlotte hugged Judai, "Oh you got away from that devil, I'm so proud of you!"

Judai scratched the back of his head, "Well hopefully he stays down, since I burned him along with the house."

Charlotte let go and looked at Judai with concern, "You are okay right?"

"If Johan and his friends hadn't found me I would've died from a stab wound. Haou and I are living with Johan and Jehu now." Judai smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Charlotte looked at Johan, "Thank you for saving him Anderson-kun."

Johan blushed from embarrassment and smiled, "Ya welcome. I'm actually glad I saved him, he and Haou liven up the place."

Judai smiled good-heartily at Johan and blushed, sadly Charlotte caught on, '_Oh, baby. I'm already texting all your teachers._'

**~Drama Room~**

The teacher was at his desk watching the kids play around with their parts when he got a text from his good friend Charlotte. He looked at the text and it said:  
>Everyone,<br>I have two students named Judai and Johan. If you have both of them in your class do everything in your power to push them together. I know Judai personally and he's a little oblivious to romance. Drama teacher write a play or give them the Romeo and Juliet parts. Gym teacher, partner them up. Health teacher, partner them up. Everyone, Judai Yuki and Johan Anderson must get together! They're so cute!

He sighed, "Fine."

**~Back to Judai and Johan~**

Then the teacher sent Judai back to his desk and continued on with class, Judai and Johan becoming her favorite students. When class ended everyone except Johan and Judai ran out of the room, some even left their binders all together. Judai grabbed hold of his binder and Johan grabbed his and they walked out of the class talking about random stuff when Charlotte interrupted, "Hey Judai how's your writing coming?"

Judai stopped and made an 'oh' face, "I haven't really been able to do anything with it for a while, but I'll get working on it."

Charlotte smiled, "When you finish I want to read it."

Judai smiled and saluted loosely before walking out of the room with Johan. Johan wrapped an arm around Judai's shoulders and asked, "So you write?"

Judai looked at his schedule, "I used to, I haven't had the time for it lately."

Johan looked at Judai and smiled, "Ya' know, when you finish I want to read it too."

Judai looked up at Johan and blushed before smiling, "Okay, I'll make room for it."

And then they walked off to their lockers and then their class, which happened to be the same. Third period Math and Science. Judai and Johan met at the entrance and laughed, "Well hello stranger," Johan laughed.

"Why hello there," Judai giggled before they both entered the classroom.

Their teacher, Mr. Blake, looked at them and smiled, "You must be the other new kid right?"

Judai spotted his brother at the back of the room and smiled at the teacher, "Yes sir."

Johan went to sit in his seat when the teacher gave Judai the attendance, "My computer doesn't work so can you take this down to the office?"

Judai looked confused as he nodded and left the room. As the door closed Mr. Blake exhaled, "Good god that boy's annoying."

Haou growled, "I'd watch your tongue Blake, you might lose it."

Mr. Blake smirked, "What? You actually like that kid? He looks like a vampire who belongs on the streets!"

Johan glared, "Well maybe you should tell someone who isn't his friend or family."

Haou was growling while Jehu smirked and pulled out a pipe and Johan glared. Mr. Blake was stunned, "You guys actually cared about him?"

They all nodded their heads. The man laughed, "That kid is nothing! He'll take what you got and never give anything back! He's a nuisance."

Just then the door closed with Judai standing in the room, frowning and glaring at Mr. Blake, "So you were the guy who threw baseballs at me."

Haou stood up, "You did what?"

Judai smirked, "Did you have any idea what I was going through? No you probably don't because all you did in that pretty little house of yours was molest your wife and watch baseball games. You never once cleaned that place and your wife died of illness, well guess what, I saw it happen."

Mr. Blake went red with anger and grabbed a ruler, "Well I used to work at Devil Junior High, and you never showed up to my class. Remember this?"

Judai stepped back, "You still have that?"

The man smirked and spun it around before stopping it just an inch away from Judai's eye, "Remember this too? You probably do considering how much you cried that day."

Judai snarled, "I'm not the same kid I used to be Teach."

The man looked at him amused while in the background Jehu was holding back Haou from ripping Mr. Blake limb from limb. Johan however was trying so hard not to rip that man's fucking head off (Go Johan!). Judai spit in his face, "At least you got a few bucks out of it. You probably used it on beer though; I can still smell the alcohol."

Mr. Blake stepped back, "I stopped drinking a long time ago."

Judai put his hands on his hips, "Oh really? And did you know that the man that paid you stabbed me? Did you know that he and the house burned down? He's dead! Where are you going to get the cash to beat me now, huh?"

Everyone gasped. Haou broke out of Jehu's hold and ran towards Mr. Blake when Jehu grabbed his wrist and hugged him, "This is his fight, Haou."

Haou blushed scarlet and sighed, "Fine."

Judai saw this and smiled, '_Told ya' you liked him._' But when he looked at the teacher he was whacked with the ruler. Johan jumped out of his chair and went to Judai, who was on the floor holding his cheek. Jehu saw this and let Haou go, "Go pin him to the ground while we call security."

Haou smirked and said, "I'll be happy too"

And within seconds Mr. Blake was on the ground with Haou sitting on his stomach and holding his wrists above his head, squeezing his hands as the teacher let go of the ruler. Jehu kicked it away before he went to the phone in the room and called the office, "Hello, this is Mr. Blake's room. Yeah we have just witnessed child abuse. Yes, yes, Mr. Blake slapped one of the new kids with a ruler. Johan is he okay?"

Johan looked at Judai worriedly, "You have to let me see Judai."

Judai shook his head, "No, cause then I'll hear if it's bad or not."

Johan smiled softly and hugged the brunette, "Do you want to be healthy and happy or in pain and sadness?"

Judai hesitated, "I haven't been healthy and happy for a long time."

Johan tightened his grip, "Well do you want to feel happy again?"

Judai nodded before slowly moving his hand away, all there was, was a small scrape. Johan smiled, "He's okay Jehu!"

Jehu nodded and continued talking to the office. Johan moved his fingers over the scrape, "You're going to be fine Judai. It's just a small scrape you're going to be fine."

"Thank you for helping me." Judai mumbled.

Johan sighed, "I couldn't attack a teacher. And I thought that this was your fight, to show them that you have changed and that you aren't that kid who's chained to a wall anymore."

Judai thought about it for a minute before saying, "Did I win?"

Johan laughed, "Oh you won big time," then he hugged him and Judai smiled, truly smiled for the first time in his life.

As the two were hugging Haou was growling at Mr. Blake, "You hurt Judai, got anything to say for yourself?"

The man smirked as he whispered, "He's still alive, that's all I'm going to say."

Haou bit his lip before snarling at the man, "I won't let him get to Judai. And you're going to jail for a while so I'm good with that."

Just then the police came in and told Haou he could let go, and so he did. The police dragged Mr. Blake out in handcuffs but stopped in front of Judai, "We know what he did. Want to kick him?"

Judai looked at them with hopeful eyes, "You'll let me do that?"

They all smiled, "Yep!"

Johan pouted, "No fair!"

Judai smiled before he stood up and stretched his leg. He then looked at his target, where the sun don't shine. He smirked as he lifted his leg as the man screamed his protests. Judai smiled, "This might be an improvement Mrs. Blake."

And then he stomped down, all the guys cringed as the girls cheered Judai on. The police even flinched, '_Do not get on this kids bad side._' Mr. Blake hit a new high note. Judai lifted his leg and set it down on the ground as he waved goodbye to the police, "Thanks for letting me kick him!"

They all smiled and said, "Anytime!"

Johan whined, "If only all policemen were like that."

Judai then started backing away from the door, "Oh no."

Johan looked at Judai weird before backing away himself, "Is it her?"

Judai got four feet away from the door, "If I don't make it, tell Lily she was awesome."

Johan nodded as he covered his eyes. And then there was a crash, "Judai! Are you okay?"

Judai was lying on the ground under Dylan; she was wearing the school uniform. Judai looked at Dylan for a moment, "You go here too?"

The girl nodded, "I'm in your health class."

Johan looked at Judai, "You have seventh period health?"

Judai nodded along with Dylan. Haou came into the conversation with, "Yeah we all meet up in seventh period, now Dylan can you please get off my brother? I want to congratulate him on kicking that bitch in the nuts."

Judai awed, "Thank you Haou."

Dylan smiled and got off, when she noticed Johan and Jehu. She went up to the two and said, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself to you two. My name is Dylan and I'm a Devil Junior High survivor."

Jehu replied, "Name's Jehu Anderson."

Johan shook his head, "And I'm Johan Anderson."

She then leaned in and whispered, "Johan, you should know that Judai loves horror movies. He gets scared every time though but he adores the paranormal ones. Jehu, Haou has a weakness for chocolate, they both do. Haou also had this golden locket that was given to him by his mother, but it was taken from him. I'll send you a picture but if you ever find it get it and give it to him; he'll love you to the ends of time. Johan, Judai's new to people showing affection to him so I can't give you much. But he likes you, I can see it."

Johan was shocked, "Why are you telling us this?"

Dylan smiled, "Because I think you two will be able to help them and love them for who they are. Plus I approve of you two so I'm giving you some tips."

Johan and Jehu looked at each other and shrugged. Then they thanked Dylan and went back to Judai and Haou. Johan looked at Jehu again and saw him nod slowly, "Hey Judai how about when we get home we all sit on the couch and watch a movie together."

Judai looked up surprised, "What kind?"

Jehu came in and said, "Well we all love horror movies so we have a bunch of those."

Judai looked at Haou then Johan then Jehu before smiling, "I'd love that."

Johan blushed and looked away. The whole class interrupted, "So what do we do? We have an hour of class."

Judai thought for a moment, "We can play a game, I guess."

All the girls circled around Judai and Haou, "Let's play spin the bottle!" all the guys face palmed.

Judai giggled nervously, "How about we play spin the bottle but without the kissing? Maybe you guys tell us something about you? It would help me and Haou over here get to know you."

All the girls smiled and giggled and went to get a bottle. Judai climbed out of the stampede and crawled over to the guys who helped him up, "Thanks for saving us," they all said.

Judai nodded and rubbed his temples, "Do they always sound like that?"

They all nodded except Haou. Johan sighed, "They all want to get kissed or laid, seriously."

Judai tilted his head in confusion, "But don't guys want to do that kind of stuff with girls?"

A guy stepped up, "Only a few of us, the rest of us are gay or bi. Hello Judai-kun, my name is Jim."

Judai smiled brightly and shook the boy's hand, "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh and don't worry, our friend Alexis led the girls away by screaming that some famous singer was out in the parking lot. You could get to know us instead though." Jim smiled kind heartily.

Johan came up and put an arm around Judai's shoulders, slightly glaring at Jim, "Yeah Judai, no annoying girls here so why not get to know these guys instead."

Jim nodded, retreating a little bit. Johan smiled at his victory, while Judai hugged him, "As long as you play too."

Johan was shocked at the contact, with Judai nuzzling into his chest. The bluenette blushed as he said, "But you already know me."

Judai loosened his grip and looked at Johan with a pout, his arms still around Johan's chest. "Please Johan? It'd be nice if there was someone I knew."

Johan blushed scarlet and every guy in the room apart from Jehu and Haou glared at the bluenette. Judai hugged Johan again when he said yes, and then they all moved the desks to the walls and sat in a circle when Alexis entered the room, "I know I'm a girl but mind if I join?"

Judai tilted his head, "You're not like the other girls, what's your name?"

Alexis laughed and answered, "I'm sorry, I'm Alexis Rhodes, my brother and I are from America, his name is Atticus Rhodes and he's the leader of the costume department in Drama."

Judai thought for a moment, "I have no idea who that is but you seem like a good person, sure."

Alexis smiled and sat next to Jim across the circle from Judai and Johan. Judai smiled and grabbed a bottle, setting it in the middle and spinning it. Everyone watched as the bottle stopped in front of Haou, "Hey Haou!"

Haou sighed, "Hi, Judai. Okay, so we just talk about ourselves right?"

Judai nodded so he continued, "Um, okay, let's see. I am 15, like Judai. I like the colors black and gold. I like football and baseball. I can't sing at all. I moved to America and became a military solder when I was 8 or 9. I have no idea about my sexuality except for the fact that I think girls are annoying, and breasts get in the way of everything. And I guess I'm kind of smart. Is that good Judai?"

Judai smiled and nodded, "Yep! Now you spin."

"Oh yippy." Haou grumbled as he spun the bottle, landing on Jehu.

"Oh, me? Ok, um, I am 16 like Johan. I like the colors dark blue and orange. I also like football and baseball, but also soccer. I've never tried to sing, but I can play guitar pretty well. I've been to Europe and China but I've never been to America. I'm Bi, but I've been in a small relationship with a girl, and she ended up stalking me. And I'm pretty smart. That good?" Jehu rambled; Judai nodded.

Jehu then spun the bottle and it landed on a small boy with light blue hair, "Okay squirt, shoot."

The boy fidgeted at first before explaining, "My name is Sho Marufuji and I'm 15. My favorite colors are white and light blue. I like soccer and swimming. I'm too shy to sing and I can play the keyboard kind of good. I've been all around the world and I'm Bi. But I'm a straight A student too."

Judai lightened up and hugged Sho, "You're awesome! I love swimming too."

Johan shook his head, "Why not let Sho spin?"

Judai smiled and nodded, letting go of the little bluenette and returning to Johan's side. Sho shakily spun the bottle, stopping at a moody black haired boy. He looked up and spotted the bottle pointing at him. "Ok, let's see. My name is Chazz Princeton and I'm 16. I like hockey and swimming too but Judai Whatever does not need to hug me. I like the color black. I can sing and I can play bass. I was born in Boston. And I've also been around the world plus I'm smarter than any of you."

Chazz then spun the bottle and it landed on a boy with a yellow bandana, "Okay, Banana boy, who're you?"

The boy saluted, "Name's Hasselberry. I am the youngest in a family of military solders. I like the colors yellow and camouflage. I like football the most along with basketball. I am 15 and I've been all over the world on Dino digs. I have no idea about my sexuality. I can play drums and I'm smart in science and math."

Judai pouted, "What's so good about football?"

Johan chuckled, "I have no idea, all I see is a bunch of guys attacking each other. I don't get where the ball comes in."

Judai said, "I know right?"

Hasselberry spun the bottle and it landed on Jim, who looked at Hasselberry and smirked. Hasselberry sat in his spot and looked somewhere other than the black haired Australian. Jim cleared his throat, "I am Jim 'Crocodile' Cook. I am 16 and I like the colors yellow and green. I have a crocodile named Shirley and I like racing and basketball. I moved here from Australia and I've been to America. I am gay and I can't sing, but I can play the trombone and I have straight A's."

Jim spun the bottle and it landed on Dylan. Dylan smiled proudly and started, "I'm Dylan. I'm 15 and a half and I like the colors red and orange. I have been to America and Norway and I like basketball and horseback riding. I play guitar and sing. I'm smart too."

Dylan happily spun and it turned to Alexis. The girl smiled and introduced herself as Judai whined, "What is with basketball and football? Where does the ball come in?"

Johan chuckled, "I don't know about football but in basketball the people try to get the ball in the hoop and try to get the ball away from the other team."

Judai made an 'oh' face when a boy started talking. "My name is Aiden. I'm straight and I'm 16 years old. I like basketball and football along with baseball. I play bass and I like the colors red and blue. I also have straight A's and I've been to America."

Aiden then spun the bottle and it landed on Johan, "Aw, why do I have to be last?"

Johan chuckled and patted Judai's head, "How about you can spin the bottle for me?"

Judai smiled and then Johan introduced himself, "I'm Johan Anderson, I'm 16 like Jehu. I like the color teal and I like basketball and soccer. I've gone horseback riding before and I liked it. I can sing and play a little guitar. I've straight A's and I've been around the world except Hawaii."

Judai then spun the bottle and it landed on himself; Johan laughed. Judai smiled and said, "My name is Judai Yuki, I'm 15 like Haou. I love horseback riding but I ride bareback. I also love swimming. I like the color crimson, and I've never been out of the country. I can sing and play drums, bass, piano, trumpet, and violin. I had B's surprisingly and, um, I guess I'm a little smart. Oh and I have no idea about my sexuality."

Everyone except Haou, Jehu and Johan leaned in and asked, "Where do you live and how'd you find the time for that?"

Judai hid behind Johan and everyone straightened themselves. As Judai moved back to his spot Johan put an arm around his shoulders, "Should we tell them Jehu?"

Jehu snaked an arm around Haou's waist and pulled him closer, Haou growled but soon dismissed it and let Jehu do whatever he wanted. Jehu was surprised before he answered, "Yeah, probably."

Johan breathed before announcing, "Judai and Haou live with Jehu and me."

Everyone reeled back in shock except for Dylan. She laughed, "At least Judai and Haou are getting food at your house. When Bastard used to let me come over the fridge was always filled with beer."

Judai giggled, "True, Lily's pancakes are the best I've tasted in a long time."

Haou nodded curtly as everyone apart from Johan and Jehu leaned in again, "What?"

Judai smiled, "I was living with a son of a bitch for a while. Then I had enough of him and burned down my own house with him in it, but he stabbed me and I was going to die if Johan and his friends- wait, I know you guys."

Hasselberry, Sho, Chazz, Jim and Alexis all smiled and said, "It's good to see you again Judai."

Judai smiled, "I can't believe it took me so long to realize, sorry about that guys."

Johan chuckled, "They do this with every new person of the group."

Judai tilted his head and looked confused, "Group?"

Sho beamed and replied, "You're our friend now so this is a ceremony to welcome you and Haou into the group."

Judai said, "I'm still confused, what's a group?"

Johan sighed, "Our group is a bunch of friends who stay together and help each other out. Sadly there's not that many groups like ours. You and Haou are now part of this group."

Judai was silent for a while before standing up and hugging everyone and stopping at the door, "Do you want to be late guys?"

Everyone was confused; Judai giggled, "It's time to go guys. Both third and fourth period just ended so now its lunch. Am I the only one who knows the schedule?"

Johan stood up and wrapped an arm around Judai's shoulders, "So that's why I was starving. C'mon guys I hear today's shrimp day."

Haou face palmed, "Johan you idiot."

Johan looked confused when Judai started pulling on his arm, "There's shrimp here? C'mon Johan we gotta go get some!"

Johan laughed as he let Judai pull him to the cafeteria, everyone else close behind. Haou and Jehu in the back of the group, "So Haou, you seem calm for once, what's got you?"

Haou sighed, "Damn, I'm around you too much. Anyway, Judai's birthday is coming up and I want to get him something, for once in my life I actually want to go shopping for something. Usually I send him but he's had a hard enough time, but I have no idea what he wants."

Jehu was stunned for a little bit, then he did the unforgivable, he wrapped an arm around Haou's shoulders, "Listen Haou, I could go with you. Or you could go with Johan and me with Judai. He probably has no idea what to get you either. And he could get something for you and you for him."

Haou thought for a moment, "Wait, there is something. But there's no way we could do that."

"What is it?" Jehu leaned closer.

Haou looked at Jehu, "There was this ranch up in the countryside that had horses people could ride, AMI before he was Anger Management Issues took us up there and taught Judai to ride a horse, me too. But Judai had a favorite horse there ever since, it's name was Spirit. And all he's ever wanted for a while was to just ride that horse again."

Jehu nodded, "Seems doable, but I could come up with like 10 perverted things as comeback to what you just told me."

Haou chuckled, "Probably, I felt like Judai there for a minute."

Jehu said, "Weird, I feel like Johan right now."

That's when the two looked at their arms, Haou was hugging Jehu's arm. Haou flew his arms off and back away a few feet, Jehu did the same. They looked at each other before saying, "We are spending **way** too much time with those two."

"Yep." Jehu agreed.

Haou and Jehu started walking towards the cafeteria, "We're gonna need that horror movie tonight."

Jehu nodded, "Good thing we got a lot of them."

**How's that? I made it longer to make up for my absents. I laughed when I wrote Johan getting a little jealous. I think I should do that ceremony thing, it seems kind of fun. **


	9. Horror Movie Snuggles part 1

As the school day ended Judai walked happily out of his health class, his binder in hands and Johan's arm around his shoulders. Haou and Jehu were laughing about how their teacher stuttered when talking about sexual body parts. Johan frowned, "I hate health class."

Judai perked up at those words, "Why? I think the banana thing was funny."

Johan shivered, "He ate it after putting a condom on it."

Judai tilted his head, "What's a condom?"

"Weren't you listening?" Jehu said from behind.

Haou interrupted when he sighed, "No, he was drawing and writing in his journal the whole period."

Judai pouted, "But he kept stuttering and I couldn't understand him. So I just tuned him out."

Johan shook his head, "I wish I had that ability."

Haou sighed along with Jehu as Judai smiled. Johan shook his head as the four went to their lockers and got their backpacks. Then they followed the current of students out to the buses and quickly crossed the parking lot to Lily's car. As they climbed in Lily asked how their day was, so they answered.

Johan went first, "The teacher asked Judai if he could be in a lead in a play with me so now Mr. Blaine is just choosing the play. And Judai's gonna come and practice every Tuesday and Thursday, maybe Friday."

Lily smirked, _They've caught onto my plan_. Judai giggled, "Yeah and in choir the teacher made me lead vocalist in the school band. Apparently I met the really high standards. Oh and P.E was fun. They were doing gymnastics and I got to use the rings. And we're gonna be doing gymnastics for two weeks!"

Johan shook his head again, "We don't have P.E Judai."

"Of course you met the standards; you're practically a professional singer." Haou laughed.

Jehu smirked, "But didn't you say that you can sing too?"

Haou stopped laughing and smirked as well, "I can, but you will never hear my voice."

Lily chuckled a little bit before asking Haou and Jehu how their day was, "Oh mine was awesome! In band they got my trombone from the other school and it was in perfect shape. And in drama Judai got to come and the teacher had me sit out so he could tell us apart. Thank you for coming to drama class Judai." Haou bowed mockingly but meant what he said; Judai seemed to understand as he said that he was welcome and giggled.

Jehu smirked, "Yeah well in art class Judai and I were partnered up for an art project. And that you should've seen Johan's face when Mr. Collins was stuttering about G-G-G-Gonads."

Haou cracked up as he and Jehu continued to make fun of their teacher; Johan hid his blushing face as Judai already had his earphones in and listening to Linkin Park on his I-pod. (Go Judai!) Lily smiled as she drove them home and the four jumped out of the car, "Horror movie time!"

Lily smiled as Judai and Haou ran to the door and waited for Johan and Jehu to catch up. Judai spaced out with his music playing in his ears so Haou pushed him into the garden. Jehu laughed loudly with Haou as Johan helped Judai out of the bushes. Judai grabbed onto Johan's shoulders until he regained his footing; he was covered in dirt and had leaves in his hair. Judai pouted as he shoved Haou into the bushes and ran inside. Haou climbed out and growled at Jehu, who was laughing harder. Lily turned the car off and followed the teens inside; Haou and Jehu picking out the movies and Johan wandering off to find Judai. Haou and Jehu were whispering as they piled up a bunch of monster movies, paranormal movies, and slasher movies. Johan came down the stairs holding Judai's hand; the boy had a band-aid on his knee and everyone saw that he changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Lily brought in three large bowls of popcorn and two two-liter jugs of rootbeer. The couch was big enough for all four of them to fit comfortably so no one sat on the floor. Judai and Haou sat at the edges while Johan and Jehu sat in the middle. Johan smiled softly as Judai hugged his arm, moving closer to the boy. Haou smirked as he grabbed one of the bowls and sat it on both of Jehu and his thighs. Johan reached out and grabbed the remote and turn the first movie on. Judai looked to Haou, "What's this movie?"

Haou smirked, "Don't Be Afraid of The Dark; it's pretty much a movie about the tooth fairy."

Judai made an 'o' shape with his mouth as he leaned back and snuggled Johan's arm. Jehu looked to Haou, "You're not the cuddle type like your brother are you?"

Haou nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, "Both of us adore horror movies but Judai gets scared every time so I'm the one usually snuggled by Judai. They don't scare me though."

Johan and Judai shushed them by whispering, "The movie's starting lovebirds!"

Haou growled while Jehu frowned, they said in unison, "Uncalled for."

Judai giggled as the movie started, but frown at the little girl, "I hate it when little kids are the main characters of horror movies."

Haou smirked, "But they scare you the most."

Judai pouted. Johan smiled and lifted his arm out of the boy's grasped, shocking Judai and making him pout more. The bluenette chuckled as he let his arm fall softly around Judai's slender shoulders, fitting perfectly. Judai blinked before blushing scarlet in the dark room. Haou snickered at the teddy bear the girlfriend was carrying, making Judai flinch and pay attention to the movie. After a couple minutes of silence (aside from sarcastic comments) Judai cringed when the girl popped a pill into her mouth, "No little girl should ever have to do that on a daily basis."

Johan replied, "I agree, that's just sad."

Haou sighed, "Yeah well later in the movie she gets stronger meds and is treated like a crazy person."

Judai frowned and leaned closer to Johan, resting his hand on the older boy's chest. Johan tightened his grip on Judai's shoulder when the boy rested his head in the crook of his neck, making the bluenette blush and smile. Jehu saw this and mouthed, "Cute couple, who's the girl?"

Johan frown and blushed more. Jehu smirked as he returned to the movie, right at the part where the little girl is talking to voices in the vents. He saw out of the corner of his eye Haou frown and shake his head. He became intrigued about what would scare the brunette. The movie was no longer the thing he was paying attention to.

**An hour later (right at the end)**

Judai was burying his face in Johan's chest and shaking as Johan twisted his face in disgust and tightened his grip which was now on Judai waist. Haou tensed and closed his eyes as the girl was pulled into the hole. Jehu saw this and smirked as he sneakily wrapped an arm around Haou's shoulders, making the other boy flinch. Haou growled with his eyes still closed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Jehu's smirk got wider, "You seem scared, I was going to comfort you."

Haou growled before going silent. Jehu sighed; relieved he still had his arm when he all of a sudden felt weight put onto his side and chest. He looked and saw Haou leaning against him with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Judai looked up when the bluenette chuckled and saw his brother actually, well sort of, cuddling. Judai tapped Jehu's shoulder and mouthed, "He's terrified of paranormal movies."

Jehu smirked, "Well since this movie's done how 'bout we watch a paranormal one?"

Haou opened his eyes and groaned, "Great, which one?"

Judai stayed silent before going over and looking through the paranormal movies. Everyone watched as he sighed and exited the room only to come back with a movie case that read "**Paranormal Activity 3**"

Haou snarled, "Oh just fucking great."

**Sorry for not updating for a while, this is going to be two or maybe three part since I adore horror movies and I'm pretty busy so I can't write as much I want to.**


	10. Horror Movie Snuggles part 2

As this is the tenth chapter of Strange Love I will start making it a little bit more "interesting". There will be very little smexiness in this chapter but I will give the relationships a little push in the right direction. Enjoy! ^.^

Horror Movie Snuggles part 2:

As Jehu turned the horror movie on Judai clung to Johan and whispered in his ear, "I have a plan to get the two together, wanna help out?"

Johan blushed at the closeness but smirked and nodded. Jehu and Haou eyed the whispering duo and raised an irritated eyebrow. But as the movie started Haou growled and leaned back against Jehu, who looked surprised for a moment before smirking. Judai counted softly before Johan and he pushed against Jehu who fell on top of Haou. Johan and Judai high fived and continued watching the movie as Haou was frowning at Jehu who was smirking mischievously. Judai snuggled Johan as the two smiled warmly and watched the movie, but Judai and Johan weren't really watching the movie anymore.

Haou pushed Jehu off and watched the movie in the dark living room, with his cheeks resembling roses and his lips forming a large frown. Jehu snickered quietly and wrapped an arm Haou's waist before watching the movie half heartedly. Judai and Johan watched silently before looking at each other, "Think it worked?" Judai whispered.

Johan smiled, "I think it worked for the time being, we'll have to do something bigger for the two to get together."

Judai nodded as he smiled and rested his head in the crook of Johan's neck, purring softly and resting his hand on Johan's chest. Johan watched the brunette as he smiled warmly. He tightened his grip on Judai's waist and turned back to the movie, as he silently listened to the purring and the beating of Judai's heart.

**Toward the End of the Movie:**

Judai was burying his face in Johan's chest as he held the shaking brunette tightly. He would whisper comforting words to Judai and help him calm down. Jehu on the other hand was watching Haou closely in the corner of his eyes. When Haou covered his eyes Jehu sighed before bringing Haou closer to him. Haou growled but when the movie had a scary moment Haou silenced and buried his head in Jehu's neck, where his breathing made the bluenette blush. Haou growled softly, "Don't say a word."

As the ending came Judai and Haou buried their faces and closed their eyes while the bluenettes comforted them. But once the credits came Judai jumped out of Johan's grasp and announced, "I think we need to watch a slasher movie now."

Haou let go of Jehu and leaned back against the couch, "Yes slasher movie is indeed needed."

Jehu and Johan looked at each other slightly confused before Judai gasped, "Haou they have Zombieland or Halloween remake."

"I don't think Zombieland is a slasher movie but let's go with that. I like the twinkie guy and Halloween remake scared the living shit out of both of us." Haou stated and he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Judai put the zombie movie in and shivered, "That was really scary and gross."

Jehu and Johan chuckled at the two before bringing them back to the couch. Judai snuggled Johan while Haou leaned against Jehu. Jehu and Haou looked at how Judai practically laid on top of Johan. Jehu huffed in jealousy but caught himself as Haou glared up at him. Haou however was just as jealous, but he would never, ever say that out loud. As the movie came on Haou got an idea, "Hey Judai, we're out of popcorn wanna go make more?"

Judai looked at the kitchen and shrunk back to Johan's side, "It's dark though."

Haou smirked, "Then how about Johan goes with you, I would hate to have the monsters get you and not him too ya know."

Judai pouted but looked pleadingly at Johan, who sighed and smiled, "Judai I can't say no to that face. Fine I'll go with you. Don't want those monsters to get you now."

As the two stood up Judai clung to Johan's arm and hid behind it, "Thank you Jo-kun."

Johan perked up at the nickname but just smiled, "Anytime Ju-chan."

Haou smirked as the two went into the dark kitchen and disappeared behind the wall. He sat back down and smirked evilly. Jehu looked and gulped, feeling himself get turned on by the glimmer in Haou's eyes. He looked away and started thinking about puppies and cute things, which helped a lot. Haou looked up at Jehu with an irritated confusion expression, "You okay? Or are you scared of imaginary shadow monsters as well?"

Jehu looked down and smirked, "Oh no, they're my best friends, they keep whimps like your brother away from my breakfast."

Haou smirked (Since they never smile, it's all smirks.) and got closer, "Wanna play the nervous game?"

Jehu placed his hand on Haou's thigh, "Ya nervous yet? That would've been a short game if you-."

He was cut off when Haou placed his hand on Jehu's chest, right above his left nipple. Haou smirked and got that evil glint in his eyes again. Jehu had his own evil glare as he moved his hand up to Haou's hip, with his palm inches away from Haou's crotch. Haou's mouth watered as he watched the glimmer in Jehu's eyes. He let his hand go south a bit, brushing against a clothed nipple. Johan peaked in and saw their little game so he decided to keep Judai away from mostly his brother, he shivered when he remembered the last time Jehu was horny but didn't have anyone to fuck.

Judai want to look but Johan spun around and smiled, "Lets go up to my room and watch the movie in there."

Judai tilted his head but smiled when he saw that they'd be alone together. Johan took his hand and walked up the stairs to his room; Judai happily following him. When they were in Johan's room they crawled up onto the large bed and turned the movie on. Judai snuggled against Johan's side with the bluenette's arm wrapped protectively around his waist.

Haou watched the two go upstairs, '_Smart move Blueberry_.' Jehu saw this loss of concentration though and smirked, cupping Haou's crotch. Haou gasped and looked up, his eyes filled with lust. Jehu leaned in and whispered in Haou's ear, "Ya nervous yet?"

Haou chuckled breathlessly, "Nope, are you?"

Jehu looked confused until he felt Haou's hand on his hardening crotch. Haou could feel himself getting hard and was extremely nervous about it. The two stared at eachother for a moment before Jehu crushed their lips together. Haou gasped in surprise at the roughness but quickly got used to it, kissing back with the same amount of force.

**SEXY SCENE~SEXY SCENE: Just hand stuff, no sex yet**** :]**

Jehu went for Haou's zipper when he felt hands pushing him away, he opened his eyes to see an extremely horny and lust-filled Haou, "Something wrong?"

Haou panted, "No sex, just hand stuff got it?"

Jehu smirked and pushed Haou down onto the couch, "Fine, but you're gonna be regretting that decision in about ten minutes."

Haou moaned loudly as Jehu slipped his hand underneath his pants and underwear. Jehu leaned on top of him and chuckled, "You're already this wet, are you sure you don't want sex?"

Haou growled and pushed Jehu until he was the one on top. He began nipping at the bluenette's ear and grinding their cocks together, "Ya don't need sex to have a good time Jehu."

Jehu groaned as pleasure erupted in his body. He smirked as he bit into Haou's shoulder, hearing a loud moan from Haou. Haou was hard as a rock now as he panted against Jehu's shoulder. Jehu flipped them and the two grinded each other like animals in heat. Haou bit Jehu's shoulder to keep himself from moaning as Jehu grinded against his entrance. Jehu grunted as he stopped grinding and got rid of their pants only. Haou whined at the loss of contact but growled lustfully when he saw they were both in their underwear. Jehu smirked as he took off their shirts, "I'll leave the underwear on, but that doesn't mean the rest of your body can't be mine."

Haou moaned as Jehu grinded against his cock. Jehu however ended that sensation when he flipped him on his stomach. The brunette looked behind him as Jehu positioned himself at his clothed entrance. Jehu saw the nervous glitter in his eyes and smirked as he grinded slowly, earning a low moan from Haou. The two were sweating now and Jehu watched as the movie light made Haou glow like his own personal fallen angel. He leaned down as he continued to thrust against Haou's clothed entrance and kissed his back and shoulders. Haou was a panting, moaning mess and continued to moan as Jehu picked up speed.

Jehu smirked as he slipped his hand into Haou's underwear and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Haou gasped and moaned as pleasure filled his body like liquid fire. He threw his head back as he came into Jehu's hand, the rest being caught by his underwear. Jehu saw this and came into his underwear as he rode it out. He pulled back and collapsed next to Haou, who was still coming down from his high. The two panted as Jehu pulled Haou against him and Haou just straddled him and nipped at his neck, "Told you… that you don't… need sex….. to have a good time."

Jehu groaned and chuckled, "You seem to be ready for round two, without the extra clothing this time?"

Haou moaned as Jehu grabbed his ass, "Why ruin the fun? If we have the underwear on we wont make a mess and I won't have a sore ass, so we can do it as much as we want."

Jehu perked up and smirked, "Underwear stays on and I plan on almost-fucking you at least five times."

Haou looked at the clock and read 11:42. He looked down at Jehu, "Do you think they're asleep?"

Jehu raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Haou leaned in again and whispered into his ear, "Cause since it's 11:43 now and if they're asleep that means we can almost-do it about ten times and in every room of this house. We don't have anything special planned tomorrow right?"

Jehu groaned, "Tomorrow's Saturday so no. But oh my god I think I love you."

Haou smirked and kissed him again, less rough but not gentle in any way, "I know."

The two snuck up the stairs and peaked into Johan's room to see the two asleep and Judai almost straddling Johan. Haou smiled lovingly as he got a blanket and covered them with it. Then the two proceeded to have almost-sex thirteen times in twelve different rooms. They did it again on the couch before they picked up their clothes and went to sleep together in Jehu's room.

Johan frowned with his eyebrow twitching, '_Did they have to be so loud?_' He opened his eyes and saw Judai fast asleep against his chest and he smiled, '_I'm kinda jealous though, I wonder what it would be like to have Judai moaning that loud from me? Wait- Gross Johan! He's an angel and you want to fuck him?! Just go to sleep._'

He watched Judai sleep for a little longer before falling asleep again, listening to Judai's heartbeat even as dreams entered his mind.

**How was that? I really wanted a sexy scene since I haven't updated in soooooo long but I think it was pretty good. I was half asleep though so if I misspelled or messed up anything please let me know and I'll fix it. Thx for reading :]**


	11. The Beginning of Love

Sunshine shone through the windows of the Anderson house the next morning, with birds chirping outside the quiet house. Lily and Jack walked through the halls looking in on the couples fast asleep. Jack mumbled, "Shouldn't they be punished for having sex in our house?"

Lily laughed before quickly covering her mouth; watching Judai stir and move closer to Johan under the blankets in Johan's bedroom. She looked up at her husband and smirked, "It was gonna happen sooner or later, Jack. Plus they didn't actually have sex. They had their underwear on the whole time."

Jack's face twisted with the disturbing news, "And how do you know that?"

Lily smiled evilly as she pulled her camera out. She scrolled through the pictures and showed him one of them almost-doing it on the kitchen counter. Jack looked up in shock, "You got pictures?"

"Hells yes, do you expect me to miss out on this just because I was supposed to be asleep?" Lily gave her husband an expression that read 'That was a stupid question'.

Jack sighed as they continued down the hall to Jehu's room. Lily peaked in and saw the cutest scene of those two ever (Johan and Judai have a lot of cute moments). Jehu is half naked with his right arm stretched out across the bed and his other arm resting peacefully on Haou's hip. Haou is snuggled closed to Jehu with his face nuzzling the bluenette's chest and his head resting on Jehu's outstretched arm. Lily snuck a little closer and snapped several shots before slipping back out of the room. When she was about to leave to go get breakfast Jehu wrapped his arm tightly around Haou's waist protectively. Lily smirked and got another picture with Jack watching from the doorway, '_She's scary when it comes to this stuff_'.

The two walked downstairs to get supplies from the kitchen to start breakfast, leaving the couples sleeping peacefully in their beds. Sunshine however liked to shine itself in Johan's eyes that day and he groaned at the brightness. But when he opened his eyes sunshine was the last thing on his mind.

Judai was pressed against his chest again, which didn't surprise him. It happened to be the fact that they were holding hands and had their legs tangled. Johan smiled softly at their puzzle-piece like hands, fitting together as if they were made for each other. He had held girls hands before, even guys, but they never felt this natural. Just as he was about to grin at their bond Judai stirred and whined as he forced open his eyes. The bluenette smiled at the sleepy brunette, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Judai smiled dazedly, "Yeah, can we sleep a little longer?"

Johan shook his head and pointed out the faint smell of pancakes. Judai sniffed the air lazily as his brain slowly started to work. After a few moments of sleepy sniffing Judai was wide awake and trying to get out of the tangle of legs. Johan stopped and calmed him down before smiling, "Don't you want to check on your brother?"

That seemed to confuse Judai to no end as he tilted his head and asked, "Why would I need to check on him?"

Johan smirked, "Because your plan worked."

Judai seemed to snap at that as he jumped out of bed and raced down the hall to Haou's room. When he saw that the bed was still made and not looking like it was slept in he turned slowly around to face Jehu's room. The door was wide open and he saw Haou in there, sleeping in Jehu's arms. Judai smiled as he leaned against the door frame and watched happily. Johan came up and stood next to him when Judai said, "Okay one, why did they leave the door open and two, our plan worked."

Johan chuckled, "Yeah you slept through it but I could hear them going at it all night. They were really loud so I'm a little surprised you didn't hear it."

Judai turned and looked at Johan for a minute, before he yelled, "WHAT?!"

Johan covered his mouth and carried him back to Johan's room just as Haou mumbled and started to wake up. Johan put him down in his room as he looked suspiciously at the brunette, "You calm now?"

Judai pouted, "Why didn't you wake me up? I could've gotten pictures."

Johan looked confused and was about to ask when Lily and Jack came in. Lily came over and whispered something in Judai's ear before asking, "What happened? I heard screaming."

Judai grinned and clapped his hands together, "Nothing I just fell, happens a lot."

"Yeah we all know Judai's a major klutz." Johan chuckled under his breath, earning a pout from Judai.

"Yeah that's all that happened." Johan said a little louder and scratching the back of his head nervously, making Judai smile.

Just as the four were about to leave to make breakfast Haou and Jehu walked in, "What was with the scream?"

Everyone looked at their bodies and grinned. Haou had hickies all over his chest and neck, with bite marks on his shoulders and slight bruises on his hips. Jehu had bite marks on his neck and shoulders, scratches on his back and slight bruises on his shoulder. Judai noticed Haou leaning on Jehu a little bit and smirked, "What took you two so long? That scream happened a good ten minutes ago."

Johan looked at Judai then at the two in the door. He quickly caught on and asked them too. Haou looked up to Jehu in defiance and when he looked back he chuckled, "Um, well…."

**After the scream in Jehu's room! :]**

"WHAT!"

Haou mumbled as he forced his eyes open, "What was that?"

Jehu groaned as he was awoke, "I honestly don't care."

Haou looked dazed for a moment, his brain slowly waking up. But Jehu took that moment pull Haou closer to him, "How are you feeling?"

Haou looked confused until he remembered last night, "I'm a little sore but otherwise fine, how're you?"

Jehu looked down at the brunette, "I was a little conflicted, but now I know for sure."

Haou was seriously confused as fear clenched his heart, "What?"

Jehu smiled and kissed Haou's nose, "I want this relationship to matter, not just a string of one night stands."

Haou smiled and kissed his forehead, "That sounds doable."

The two smiled as Jehu hugged Haou tightly, "We'll take this thing slow, hopefully we can do it without getting jealous."

Haou chuckled, "Just don't let girls or guys take my blueberry away."

Jehu mocked a hurt look, "And who's this blueberry? I thought I was the bluest."

The two laughed as they stretched and climbed out of bed. Jehu stood up and stretched lazily before turning to see Haou rubbing his lower back and bent over just slightly. Jehu rested his hand on Haou's hip and let the brunette lean on him a little bit before the two changed underwear and put some sweats on before walking, or leaning in Haou's case, down the hall to Johan's room where they knew the others were.

**Real time now**

"We were just talking." Haou half-lied, but Lily knew that they were really just talking.

Lily imagined what could've happened though and almost had a nosebleed (**She does know that's creepy right?**) but stopped herself as Jehu glared at her a little bit. Judai however was just incredibly happy for the two, "So when's the wedding lovebirds?"

Haou perked up and frowned, "Haha very fun-."

"It's a secret Judai; ya know how Haou-chan gets with secrets. Therefore we cannot say just yet." Jehu interrupted, "But I have a feeling you'll be the first to know."

Judai grinned, "He's got my blessing Haou, anyone who can interrupt you and not faint from fear is welcomed into the family."

Jehu smirked triumphantly as Haou crossed his arms, "Well at least you like him Ju-chan."

Johan smiled at this, "Then Judai and I can be brother in laws, that'd be cool." (**No it wouldn't Johan! Trust me it wouldn't.**)

Haou and Jehu looked at each other in horror, "If we get married first they'll be brothers?"

Judai clapped happily, "That'd be fun! Then Johan and I can sleep together all the time."

Haou shook his head, "Phrasing Judai, you need to work on your phrasing."

Lily gasped loudly as she exclaimed, "Then we can have a double wedding! Oh now that'd be fun."

Everyone except Johan and Judai sighed in relief. Once they realized the unnatural silence in the room they turned to see Johan blushing madly and Judai confused. Haou chuckled as he leaned against Jehu and seemed in pure bliss. Jehu looked down and smiled softly at how Haou was leaning on him

Judai looked at Lily, still confused, "So when they get married, Jo-kun and me will get married too?"

Lily smiled and nodded her head. Judai thought about it for a moment as Johan blushed harder at the thought of their wedding night, '_Would Judai and me actually get married?_' He looked over to Judai and saw the brunette smile, "That'd be fun too! I've never been married before, is that like a better friendship than brothers?"

Lily placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and smiled knowingly, "Trust me honey, you'll love to be married to Johan instead of being his brother."

Johan gulped, "Why not we go make breakfast and discuss this another time huh?"

Judai gasped, "Oh my gosh I totally forgot about breakfast. Lily can we have pancakes?"

Lily smiled, "They're already done sweetheart."

Judai beamed and practically ran down the stairs to the dining room. Haou smirked, "Welcome to the family Johan."

Jehu chuckled, "Guess I'll never be able to get rid of you."

Lily walked over to Jehu and whispered in his ear, "I know what you and Haou did last night and if you don't want your whole school and most of the world to know in details what you two did than you'll do all the chores I ask for a month."

Haou was trying to hear as he looked up at the two and strained his ears, but he gave up when Lily smiled and left to go stand by her husband again. Jehu leaned down and whispered in his ear, "We have to be quieter next time we do a marathon like last night or else."

Haou smirked, "Okay, but since we're taking it slow it's not gonna happen for a while."

Jehu grinned, "That's my Haou."

Haou smiled and slipped his hand into Jehu's, "We should probably get some pancakes."

The bluenette smiled and tightened his hold a bit as they walked in to see Johan and Judai sitting across from each other. Haou got confused, "Wait, Johan weren't you still in your room when we left?"

Johan looked up and nodded, "Yeah you guys were kinda doing your own thing so I just walked passed you guys."

Judai was about to say something when Lily came in and set a plate of pancakes in front of Judai. The brunette grinned and thanked the woman before going to take a bite, when he noticed one of them was gone. He looked up to see Johan nibbling on one and pouted, "Johan that was mine! Give it back."

Johan smiled and waved it in the brunette's face, "Oh, this? Nope."

Judai leaned over the table to get it when his hand slipped. The two froze as Judai fell forwards; luckily missing the plate of pancakes next to them but instead collided with Johan, their lips meeting. Johan fell back and the two hit the floor but their lips never broke apart. One thing went through both of their minds, it felt amazing. They stayed like that before breaking apart and panting, not even realizing the pictures Lily had took. Johan looked at Judai and they both said in perfect harmony, "That didn't happen."

Lily laughed, "Oh but it did and I got photos."

Judai and Johan look at each other before getting up and yelling, "Get it!"

Haou yelped as Lily pushed passed him, pushing him into Jehu as Johan and Judai ran passed. Jehu smirked as he caught Haou and pulled him away from the danger. Haou grabbed his shoulders and pressed himself against the bluenette, "Can we maybe get away from these crazies?"

Jehu chuckled and scooped Haou up in his arms, making Haou blush. The bluenette carried Haou upstairs and into his room, "Let's play this new game I got."

Haou raised an eyebrow, "What's the game?"

Jehu grinned, "It's called, planning to get our little brothers together."

Haou smirked and nodded his head. They closed the door and started to plan ways to get their brothers together without them realizing it was them. But as this was going on Johan and Judai were chasing Lily around the house. It was two hours later when the two finally collapsed from exhaustion. They panted as they were sprawled across the living room floor. Johan gasped, "How… the hell….. can a woman… her age….. run that far… and not die."

Judai nodded his head as he gasped for air. Lily walked in and waved it in their faces, "Haha and ha and now I'm gonna make at least 500 copies."

Johan gasped, "Please… don't."

Lily made a thoughtful expression, "Weelll, maybe..."

Judai and Johan felt hope well up in their chests, but the woman's next words killed it immediately, "Nope, I don't really feel like it."

The two groaned loudly as they continued to pant. After they regained their breath they went to take showers to wash the sweat off. After two hours they were in their separate rooms. Judai was sleeping in his bed while Johan was sitting on his bed, thinking about the kiss he shared with Judai. He touched his lips softly and remembered the soft and warm lips of the brunette, "Well it's not all bad."

"What's not all bad?" Judai said as he walked into the room.

Johan jumped, "I thought you were sleeping."

Judai smiled lazily, "Yeah I was but I wanted to see you."

Judai crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Johan. The two talked about nothing as Johan kept watching Judai's lips moved. They talked for a few minutes before Johan kissed Judai again, softly and gentle. Judai gasped softly before smiling and pulling away. Johan looked into his eyes and Judai blushed, "Well, um."

Johan smiled before kissing him again. Judai sighed and kissed back softly. The two kissed gently as Johan rested his hand on Judai's shoulder, pulling him closer. After a few minutes they pulled apart for much needed air. The two pant before they notice Haou standing in the doorway. Judai blushes as Haou is staring with his mouth open. The brunette stands up and walks over to Haou, he looks at him closely before pushing him lightly, hoping he'd snap out of it. But Haou just swayed before falling over. Jehu came up and caught him just before he hit the ground though. The bluenette looked in and saw Johan lying on his bed with Judai standing in the doorway blushing. Jehu picks Haou up and sighs, "I don't want to know."

It was two hours before Haou came to and just in time for Lily to come in and say, "Okay Jack and I are going- wait, what's all this?"

Haou and Jehu looked around the bluenette's room to see white boards, papers and string everywhere. The two chuckled nervously when they got an idea. Haou smirked, "Actually we need your help with something."

Lily smiled, "Well I'd love to but Jack and I are going to the movies tonight."

Jehu raised an eyebrow, "It's getting Johan and Judai together tonight."

Lily perked up at that, "I'm in. We can go to the movies tomorrow."

The three smirked and talked as a plan slowly started to assemble. Jack was in his office when Lily texted him, 'Sorry Hun, can't make it to the movies helping the boys with a project.' He anime cried, "She stood me up and we're married."

The three waited until evening to put their plan into action. And when seven o'clock rolled around Haou and Jehu started faze one. Johan was in his room working on homework when Haou and Jehu walked in carrying empty soda bottles. When Johan looked up however the two were smirking. Haou smiled innocently, "Wanna play a game?"

Johan shivered at the sudden chill and asked, "Do I have a choice?"

When Haou shook his head Johan actually thought he was going to die. Jehu smirked, "C'mon Johan it'll be fun."

Judai chose then to walk into the room, "What'll be fun?"

Haou turned and smiled innocently again, "We're gonna play a game, and you're gonna play with us."

Judai shivered, "I'm scared."

Johan walked over and hugged him loosely, "Don't worry, I am too."

So the couples ventured downstairs to the living room and sat in a circle in front of the fireplace. Judai got a pillow and blankets to keep warm and everyone followed. Once everyone was situated Jehu placed a bottle in the middle of the circle. Johan raise an eyebrow, "What exactly are we playing?"

Jehu and Haou grinned, "Spin the bottle then truth or dare."

"But we're kinda related," Judai pointed out as he pointed to Haou and then Jehu and Johan.

Jehu thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, oh well."

Johan laughed, "If you think I'm kissing you Jehu then might as well stop now."

Haou tilted his head, "That'd actually be kind of hot."

Johan shuddered, '_Gross_'. Judai blushed, "Haou that's weird!"

Haou shrugged as he went to spin the bottle when Judai gasped and grabbed it, "I wanna go first! I don't want you landing on me."

Haou smirked, "Go ahead then."

Judai gulped as he set it down and spun it. Everyone watched it spin as their hearts pounded in their ears and anticipation welled up inside them. Oh wait, that was just Johan. Judai was blushing and covering his eyes hoping it wasn't his brother and kind of hoping that it would land on Johan. It was black as Judai covered his eyes when Jehu laughed, "Aw Johan your girlfriend's waiting."

Judai got confused so he uncovered his eyes and looked at the bottle, and sure enough it was pointing at Johan. Haou and Jehu smiled and said in perfect harmony, "Now you gotta kiss."

Judai scanned the room before sighing in relief, "Phew, she's not here."

Lily walked in at that moment with a sandwich and her camera, "Who's not here?"

Judai groaned and looked at the ceiling, "God, why do you do this to me?"

"Just do it already," Jehu sighed as he pushed Johan onto Judai, making them kiss. Judai gasped as they fell onto the pile of blankets and kissed.

Lily took multiple photos and squeaked, "Oh that's so cute!"

Johan got off and Judai just blushed. Jehu mocked an awe sound and Johan tackled him. The two wrestled until Jehu was pinned on the ground and Johan was yelling profanities at him. Once Johan ran out of stuff to say he got off and huffed. Jehu grinned, "You've gotten stronger since the last time, but you should really wash your mouth out, so filthy."

Johan tackled him again and this time Haou and Lily had to help when Johan tried to choke Jehu out. Judai just sighed, "Johan, please don't kill your brother."

Johan froze and sighed, "Fine."

Everyone watched as Johan got off of Jehu and sat down next to Judai, shock written on their faces. It took some recovery time but soon Lily left and Haou yawned, "Truth or dare time."

Judai said, "But that was only one round."

Haou made an expression that read, 'So? Just try to make me play'. Judai backed off and hid behind Johan a little bit. And Jehu dramatically swung his head to face Haou, "Babe's first."

Haou smiled evilly, "Oh yay."

Judai whined as Haou asked him truth or dare. Jehu smirked and just dared him to say truth and Judai didn't want to be a whimp (**Actually that'd be a smart move to say truth. This is Haou we're talking about**) so he chose dare. Haou just smirked, "You have to make out with Johan for as long as you can."

Johan blushed as Judai whined right into his ear. But Judai just sat in front of Johan with a cute blush on his face, "I'm sorry Johan."

And then Judai cupped Johan's cheek and sweetly kissed him. Johan rolled his eyes and pushed him down as he kissed harder. Judai squeaked before kissing back passionately. They kissed as Johan pressed their chests together and caressed Judai's sides, making the brunette shudder. When they finally broke for air Johan panted, "That's how you make out, Ju-chan."

Judai just smiled, "It doesn't take talking though," before he pulled Johan down and kissed him again. Haou and Jehu thought they would pull away but their kissing got more and more passionate so the two left. Jehu smirked triumphantly and Haou just chuckled, "Now they're totally gonna do it."

Jehu scooped Haou up and kissed him, "What are we gonna do?"

Haou wrapped his arms around Jehu's neck and smiled, "Movie?"

**Lily and Jack's room**

Lily woke up and heard a movie going in Jehu's room and smiled, "Smart boy."

**Judai and Johan**

Johan and Judai made out until their brothers left and then they pulled away, "Well that was easy."

Judai grinned, "Fun though, don't you think?"

Johan smiled and pecked the brunette's nose, "Yeah. But now that they're gone what do you want to do?"

Judai grinned, "Movie?"

The two smiled and walked up stair with all the blankets and pillows and sat on the floor in Johan's room cocooned in the fabrics. They fell asleep half way through the movie with Judai being wrapped in Johan's arms.

**Jehu and Haou**

The two were sitting on the bed watching Blades of Glory and Haou was laughing while Jehu was chuckling though the whole thing. Near the end though Haou fell asleep and Jehu smiled softly before turning the TV off and pulling Haou closer to him. The night was peaceful for all couples in the house.

**Lily and Jack**

Jack was smiling at the ceiling, "I'm glad they aren't doing it, I didn't get any sleep last night."

Lily snuggled closer to her husband, "Yeah, we have some smart boys. And Jehu and Haou decided to take it slow."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

Lily yawned, "Because they were holding hands and not grabbing each other's asses, it obvious."

Jack gulped and thought, '_Wow I don't know whether to be proud or scared_.'

**Yay chapter 11 is done! I switched the chapter 11's because I had no idea where to take it from there without a lot of sex and I have plans for this story so can't go too fast, sorry.**


	12. Grandma Gloria and The Promises

BAM!

"Dammit! Stupid table!"

"Haou-chan, watch out!"

"Ah! Who moved the door?! I swear to god I hate this game!"

At the end of the hallway Judai smirked evilly. Jehu growled at him as he tried to get a better position to keep Haou out of trouble. Johan however just grinned, "Payback has never been so sweet."

Judai hugged the younger bluenette's arm, "You say this happens every year?"

Johan looked down and grinned wider, "Yeah every year on the week leading up to Easter Day, then our whole family comes and has this really fancy dance and it's really boring."

Haou yelped again as Judai tripped him, taking Jehu down with him. Judai giggled as the older twin growled and took his blindfold off, "I hate this race. Did you keep moving stuff?!"

Judai nodded as Jehu groaned and rubbed his aching head as he untied the rope around Haou's and his' feet. Johan, instead of helping, just scooped up Judai and brought him downstairs to the kitchen while Jehu carried Haou. Both Yuki twins looked confused, "And you have to carry your partner everywhere?"

Johan and Jehu nodded and grinned. Lily snuck behind the wall before Haou saw her and exhaled the breath she had been holding, "Why hadn't I thought of this sooner?"

It was a Thursday afternoon as the family continued their games that had started the Sunday earlier that week. Now with only three days left until Easter everyone in the household were getting a little tired of each other. Haou huffed as he moved closer to Jehu who had put his arm around his shoulders. Johan smiled as Judai leaned closer when he rested his arm on his slender shoulders. They were about to move onto the next activity when loud knocks sounded on the door. Lily walked over to the large oak door and opened it. On the porch stood a small old lady with a cane in her right hand and a large bag in her left. Lily turned and frowned while making her hands into a gun and imaginarily shooting herself with it before turning back and smiling, "Mother! It's so good to see you. Why are you here?"

She scoffed, "When you married your husband you lost the right to call me that."

Judai gasped and was about to go defend her but Johan held him back by wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. Jehu and Haou grinned as the two looked like they were dancing, but sadly the old lady also witnessed it and wasn't happy about it.

She gasped in horror as she dropped her bag and smacked Judai in the head with her cane. Judai yelped and cowered behind Johan as she screamed, "Devil child! This devil child's converting your son to sin!"

Haou was pissed by then, "Hey lady, I don't care if you're related to these people you don't EVER hurt my little brother or you're gonna get it."

The lady spun and smacked him across the face with her wooden cane, scratching the skin. Haou stepped back and snarled as Jehu growled and protected him, "Grandma stop it! You have no right to hurt these guys."

She stood tall and proud, "I have god's right, I don't need another."

Lily groaned, "Mother, you are a crazy old lady who takes religion way too seriously. And you can't ever hurt my sons got it?!"

The old lady stood in disgust, "You gave birth to these abominations?"

Lily gasped, "No, but they are family all the same. Why the hell are you even here Mother?"

She sat down on the couch in the living room and frowned, "I'm here to fix up this place before the ball, since you can never do as well as your brother."

Jack walked in at that moment and saw Haou's cheek bleeding and Judai holding his head with tears in his eyes while his sons comforted them. He groaned, "Gloria is here, huh?"

Judai looked up, "If she's the lady that likes to hurt children and call them abominations than yeah she's here."

Jack frowned in anger, "She struck you?"

Johan was already frowning, "Yeah, called him devil child too."

Haou chuckled, "We were adopted by him though, but how did she find that out?"

Judai giggled but winced, "I have no idea but my head hurts really bad, how can a lady as old as her have that good of a swing?"

Johan moved his hands and felt the growing bump on his head, "I think the worse-case-scenario would be minor concussion, here I'll take you upstairs so you can relax and not get beaten again."

Judai hummed in agreement as he wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and was lifted up into a bridal style carry. Johan carried him upstairs all while glaring at his grandmother, who was also glaring at him. Lily held her back as Johan held Judai closer and protectively. He walked down the hall to Judai's room where he set Judai on the bed and pulled the comforter up to his shoulders. The bluenette watched as Judai moaned in bliss and buried his head into the pillow. Johan smiled and kissed his forehead before returning downstairs where Jehu was cleaning Haou's scratch and putting a bandage on it. Jack and Lily had cornered the little old lady and now Johan was standing there, ready to throw her out of the house.

Lily however was surprised, "Brian's coming? I thought he was in Canada though."

The old lady scoffed, "He wanted to see you and your family, even though I told him you were a complete failure and now have sinners in your bloodline."

Lily groaned, "Mother, they're your bloodline too."

She scoffed, "I will deny any evidence of that. Now your brother should be at the door in three, two, and one."

**Ding Dong!**

Lily clapped excitedly as she opened the door to reveal a tall man with whiskers and muscles. Johan grinned, "Hey Uncle Brian."

He came in and ruffled his hair, "Hey sport, I heard you got a boyfriend?"

Johan blushed a deep red and fidgeted, "He's not my boyfriend, it's complicated."

Jehu and Haou walked in and Haou smirked, "Which you two better figure it out, because everyone can see you two like each other but you two are just whimps when it comes to love."

Brian laughed but he stopped when he asked, "Where is your boyfriend by the way?"

Johan growled at Gloria, "Grandma hit him on the head and he got a headache so I took him upstairs to take a nap."

Brain frowned, "She's still against gays huh? She does know that us gays are usually better than straight guys right?"

Jehu and Johan grinned, "Hell yeah we are, but she still can't get that."

Gloria scoffed, "I am right here."

Brian looked down at her, "And if you don't stop beating children and hating gays I will throw you out of this house faster than you can strike."

Gloria frowned and scoffed as she walked over to sit on the couch, but Johan stopped her. He glared at her with his arms crossed, "And when Judai wakes up from his nap you have to apologize or I'll take that cane and beat you like you beat him."

Everyone watched in pride as Gloria sighed angrily and sat down in defeat. Lily was extremely proud and hugged her son while Brian and Jack eyed Gloria. Jehu and Haou stood there in each other's arms as the scene unfolded, catching the attention of Brian. He grinned and whispered to Lily, "Hey sis, how about this year we invite their friends and let them dance and be themselves?"

Lily smirked, "That was what I was thinking."

So as the day went on Lily, Brian, Jack and Gloria planned and even began to set up the dance. Jehu and Haou went into the bluenette's room to watch a new movie they got while Johan checked on Judai. When he walked in he saw Gloria standing there looming over Judai with a hallow look in her eyes. He stepped forward, "Grandma? What are you doing?"

She looked up at him and he noticed crystal tears breaking free from her dull green eyes, "He's the step-step son of Lucifer isn't he?"

Johan came closer and sat on the bed next to Judai, "How did you know that?"

She sniffed, "Because he was my ex-boyfriend when we were just kids. He was a sweet and kind man until his mother and father were murdered by his drug addicted little brother, he changed greatly that day. When we broke up he completely fell apart and started getting into alcohol, drugs and hurting people. I thought he died in that fire but I know he didn't, he's just waiting for the time to tear another family apart."

Johan had an expression of terror on his face, "So is he gonna come after them?"

Gloria took Johan's hands in hers and smiled softly, "You care about this boy, correct?"

Silence filled the room as Johan held shock in his emerald eyes. Gloria waited patiently as Johan slowly looked down at Judai's sleeping face and immediately felt happy. The shock faded as realization and determination lit a fire in his veins, so he looked up and said softly, "He's my everything."

Wrinkles set around Gloria's old eyes as she smiled and pat his hands, "Then I will help you protect him."

The two hugged before Gloria left quietly to speak with Haou and Jehu about the same thing, leaving Johan to sit on Judai's bed and watch sunlight dance upon his face. Johan leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, "You're my everything, and I'll protect you until my last breath."

Judai mumbled and reached out for Johan, startling the bluenette until he realized that the boy was still in a deep sleep. So Johan moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in under the sheets, letting Judai scoot closer to him and sigh happily. Just before sleep claimed Johan he pressed his lips to the brunette's forehead and wrapped his arms around him, and then everything went dark.

Gloria came down the stairs as Haou and Jehu returned from helping Jack with moving boxes. They noticed that Johan wasn't with her and got nervous, "Where's Johan?"

The old lady smiled, "He's with Judai, probably joining him in a nap. But I have promised him the same thing I'm about to promise you two. Jehu, do you care about Haou?"

Haou looked surprised before looking up to see Jehu smirking, "Do you even have to ask? Yes, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Gloria smiled, "Then I will help you in protecting him."

Haou watched as Jehu nodded and was awe struck, until Jehu looked at him with eyes of determination and sincerity. The two watched each other for what felt like an eternity but everything ends eventually, this encounter however, ended with Jehu's lips upon Haou's temple. Gloria had left them before this happened and walked over to Lily, Brian and Jack.

Lily was the first to notice her as she almost tripped over the old lady. Brian followed and Jack noticed last. She was sat on the couch holding her cane and waiting for their eyes to meet hers. When they did she sighed, "I have made peace with all but one of the children, but I can't do that until he has awoken. You three however, are awake and I'd like to make peace with you, if you could ever forgive me."

The three all looked at each other for a moment before nodding. Lily knelt in front of Gloria and smiled, "As long as you don't hurt my kids and are civil with their choices than I guess I can give you another chance, Mother."

Brian grinned, "Yeah Mom, we'll give you another chance as long as you don't hurt anybody below the age of eighteen."

Jack just watched warily, "Just don't hurt my sons and we'll be okay."

Gloria smiled gratefully before she hugged each of them. Then she stood proud and grinned, "Well then, we have a ball to set up for."

After that the three got to work bringing in tables, boxes, and calling in flowers along with setting up lights. By the time they had finished it was six in the evening. Gloria and Brain were given spare rooms to sleep in while everyone changed into their pjs. Judai woke up before everyone went to bed and Gloria apologized in front of everyone. Johan tried to get him to not hide behind him but Judai just clung to him more so Gloria had to make due. After she apologized though Judai came out from behind Johan and hugged her, "It's okay, beliefs are something that can never be taken away from someone. I know that I must seem pretty evil in your eyes but I promise I won't hurt your grandson."

Johan watched in awe as Judai spoke with such sincerity that it actually brought tears to Gloria's eyes, "There's no way someone as pure as you can be evil, I am truly sorry."

Haou smiled and leaned against Jehu who just smiled as well before he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. After Judai and Gloria broke their hug Judai went back and hugged Johan, who placed his hands around the brunette's waist and hummed happily. Judai purred contently as well while Jack and Lilly enjoyed each other's presence as well, with a few pictures being taken by Brian. The twins stayed in the living room and watched a movie together while the adults went to bed. Soon the twins went to bed as well, wrapped in each other's arms in their bedrooms. Bliss and contentment seemed to fill the house and a peaceful silence. Tomorrow the real fun would begin.


End file.
